Wounded on the Coast
by tyrna
Summary: Hit with an unknown blood magick spell, Anders has a hard time using not only his magick, but dealing with Justice. With Fenris having killed the creator of the spell, can Hawke and the others help him? F!Hawke/Anders, implied past Fenris/Hawke.
1. Blood Magick

Yes, another Dragon Age 2 fic. This one is... Well, let's just say I let my personal kink of hurting cute men influence this one. Poor Anders...

Wounded on the Coast

Chapter 1: Blood Magick

Fenris wasn't so much running, as he was striding purposefully towards his goal: Hadriana was close, he could feel it. The lyrium beneath his skin pulsed with each step, and the other members of his party kept their distance. Well, all except for Anora Hawke. The rogue walked next to him, eyes sweeping over the corridors in search of traps or hidden enemies. Her fingers twitched randomly, no doubt wishing to just draw the twin daggers at her waist and fight something. "She is here. Prepare yourself," the Elf warned.

"She's a magister, right? That means blood magick."

"Yes. She will probably summon Shades and other demons to do her bidding, on top of the guards she has surrounding her." Anora nodded, glancing back at Varric and Anders, who seemed very uneasy about everything.

"Ready yourselves."

"Always am, Hawke," Varric told her, cradling Bianca.

"I've got your back," the mage promised, staff in hand. Fenris frowned as he heard the comment, looking at the woman next to him. She immediately noticed.

"What?" she demanded, meeting his gaze for a moment with her golden eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate your help, Hawke." He never used her first name anymore. Not since that night… She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I'm not doing this for you, Fenris," she clarified. "I'm helping you because you deserve to be free, just like everyone else."

"And it doesn't bother you that we-" Her glare silenced him immediately.

"You left me, Fenris, after I gave to you everything that I was. Whatever your reasons were, the outcome still hurt."

"You seemed to get over me quickly, though," he shot back.

"Don't," she warned, seeing their old argument starting again. "I went to Anders as a friend, and he just listened. It was months before either of us told the other how we felt, and he still wanted to make sure I didn't still harbor anything for you."

"How considerate of him." The scorn was thick in Fenris' voice, and he hated himself for hating her. He had been the one to leave, not Hawke. She had wanted him to stay, and like an idiot, he hadn't listened. Was it any wonder she'd found comfort in the arms of another? But for it to be a mage? And **that** mage specifically? His blood curdled at the mere thought of them together.

"Enough," she said, hands resting on her weapon's hilts. "All that matters is dealing with this woman, and seeing if she can get you to Danarius to finish this."

"Agreed." Passing through the last door, the group beheld a female magister surrounded by armed guards and lesser mages. One look at Fenris, and she quickly called upon Shades to fight for her as well.

"I see you brought friends, little wolf," she taunted. "They will simply have the privilege of being sent to Danarius as well!"

"Never!" the Elf shouted, lyrium lighting up even further. The group threw themselves into the fray, Anora making short work of an archer near her. Fenris leapt at Hadriana, hacking and slashing at her guards with reckless abandon. She was not foolish however, and got behind the Shades to work some sort of spell.

"Let us see how well your new protectors can withstand my power. Maybe they will change their minds when it is no longer they who control their actions." Anora had her back to the blood mage, a foolish mistake, she knew, but being surrounded by armed men didn't sound better. However, she suddenly found herself on the floor, and looked up angrily, only to see Anders kneeling where she'd been a moment ago.

"Spell," he told her with a small smile, standing up. She took that to mean he'd blocked it with one of his own, and leapt to her feet, cutting into a Shade that came up behind him. A moment later though, everyone felt something being called to the room, and a Desire demon rose from a cloud of blood. Fenris wasted no time in trying to attack it, but the demon summoned allies of its own: Two Rage demons pulled themselves from the floor, defending their mistress. Fenris found himself being seared and sliced, and he cried out, dropping to one knee. Blood was pouring from various wounds, and the edges of his vision were going dark as the demons continued their assault.

"Anders!" Anora called out, seeing the situation becoming grim. "Get Fenris up!"

"All right!" the mage acknowledged, casting both a healing spell and a barrier around the Elf. Fenris felt the magick infuse him, and took up a fresh grip on his sword. He leapt up, bringing the heavy weapon down on one of the fiery demons, cutting it in two. Anders quickly froze the other one, which Varric shattered in a hail of bolts. Anora, meanwhile, was slashing at the Desire demon, which could not defend itself effectively. In a matter of minutes, the fight was over. Anders leaned heavily on his staff, feeling his mana reserve almost at nothing. Fenris stalked over to Hadriana, kicking her staff out of her reach and grabbing her throat in his free hand.

"Wait!" she gasped. "Do not kill me!"

"There is only one person I desire to kill more than you, bitch," he spat, eyes narrowing. "Why do you think I should spare you?"

"Because I have information, Fenris."

"Unless it is Danarius' exact location, you have nothing."

"I know about your family," the woman said with a smirk. "About your sister."

"Sister?" he sounded suddenly unsure, but Anora did not like this revelation.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? Fenris doesn't remember much about his past, so you could be making it all up."

"Is that a risk he's willing to take?" Hadriana wondered, meeting the Elf's eyes. She saw the suspicion in them, but also the hope that she wasn't lying.

"Talk quickly," he ordered.

"Your word that you will spare me?" Fenris paused for just a moment, a smirk curling his lips.

"You have my word."

"Your sister works for another lord, Magister Ahriman."

"She is still a slave?" Hadriana shook her head.

"No, she is a servant." Fenris' eyes widened at this news, and he pulled back a bit. "So, you will release me?"

"Yes. I will release you." The lyrium glowed brightly for a moment, and everyone realized too late what he was doing.

"Fenris-" Anora tried to get out, but he'd already plunged his hand into the woman's chest, crushing her heart with a sickening pop. He stood up, wiping the blood off on her clothes, still glaring. "You gave her your word-"

"She deserved to die, Hawke. Even if her information is true, I cannot act on it without attracting Danarius' attention." He started pacing in front of her, and she could feel the anger rising even further. "She used to make my life miserable: Denying me food, barely letting me rest. And being a slave, I had no way to defend myself from whatever sick game she wanted to play. Everything in my life has gone wrong because of magick. And now my sister may be trapped by it as well."

"Fenris, that's unfair to blame magick," Anora chastised, crossing her arms over her chest. He glared at her.

"Fine, then I shall simply go back to blaming those who work magick."

"Not this again," Anders said, pushing himself off a nearby wall. "Not all of us are like the Tevinter magisters, you know."

"No, some of you are worse." Anders was about to retort, when Anora stepped between them, a hand on their shoulders.

"Don't make me get involved further," she warned them. Fenris threw his hands up in frustration, heading back the way they'd come.

"Well, that went better than I'd hoped," Varric quipped.

"He still wants to blame every mage for what one man did to him," Anders argued. A moment later, he saw the angry look in Anora's eyes, and swallowed nervously. "I can't just let that-"

"Yes, you can," she ordered. "I know you two don't like each other, but stop baiting him, Anders. You could end up like her." She motioned to Hadriana's corpse, and he sighed heavily. Her hand was then on his cheek, and she was smiling slightly. "By the way, thank you for helping him before. Even if he never admits it, he owes you his life."

"I know you still care what happens to him, so it's all right."

"You look a little pale though. Everything all right?" He was momentarily surprised that she could tell in the poor lighting, but nodded.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry! I just overused my magick is all. A good night's rest and some food will bring it all back." She nodded, giving him a quick kiss.

"What was that spell you knocked me away from before, anyway?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I'm not exactly well-versed in blood magick, but I just didn't want you getting hit."

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here and back to Kirkwall. I just want to get away from all of this." She left the room, and Varric looked over at him.

"You sure you're all right, Blondie?"

"Never better, Varric. I'll be right behind you, after I see if the bodies have any component pouches I can use." The Dwarf nodded and followed after Anora and Fenris, and Anders leaned against the wall again when he was sure he was alone. Reaching under his shirt, he tried to assess any potential damage from being hit with that unknown spell. However, he couldn't detect anything, only that he wasn't feeling the best. "Probably just a minor spell to disrupt an attacker. I'll keep an eye on it." Then he left, following his companions back to the surface.

* * *

><p>Camp was unusually quiet, but Anora was almost glad for it. Fenris was still brooding on the far side, but Anders had thankfully left him alone. The mage hadn't moved much from outside his tent, except when she called everyone for food. Even then, he picked at the meal, but smiled at her when he caught her looking. Fenris had taken his food and eaten alone, so it was pretty much just her and Varric. "At least it's a good night," the Dwarf said, motioning to the clear sky.<p>

"Maker be praised," she said dryly, closing her eyes for a moment and listening to the wind whistle down from the mountains. Tomorrow they would reach the Waking Sea, and then it was home again.

"Is it me, or is Blondie being unusually quiet?" Anora frowned, looking over at Anders, who was just sitting looking at the stars. Was he having a Justice talk?

"He's probably still tired from earlier," she said, more trying to convince herself. "I did ask him to help Fenris, and it's a miracle Anders' magick reached him in time."

"It's nice having a healer around," Varric said with a smile. "Means the rest of you can get as beaten up as you want, and you'll still look pretty in the morning."

"The "rest of you"? Are you taking it easy when fighting?"

"Perish the thought, Hawke," he said, putting his hands up in mock defense. "But remember, I've got Bianca's help, and she likes to keep me in one piece. You and Elf, on the other hand, tend to leap first and ask questions later."

"We're both warriors," she shot back. "Even if our methods differ."

"I don't think there's a method to Elf's strategy other than "hit it until it stops moving, and then rip its heart out." Though you gotta admit, it's worked so far."

"Hence why I'm not changing it," Fenris said as he walked up behind them. "Hawke just has a different fighting style."

"Yeah, in that she actually has style," Varric shot back with a wink. Fenris rolled his eyes as the others started laughing, even Anders.

"Who's got first watch?" Anora asked, quirking an eyebrow at the men.

"I won't be able to sleep after what happened today, so I'll take it," Fenris offered. She nodded, heading for her tent.

"I'll take the next watch, then. Everyone else get some rest." Varric heeded her words and promptly feel asleep, snoring loudly at times. However, Anders made no motion to move, so the Elf just resolved to leave him be. The mage sat cross-legged, staring at the sky and the ground at random intervals. After an hour, Fenris finally allowed curiosity to get the better of him.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I'm not allowed to be?" His voice sounded distant and tired, like he didn't want to even talk to the ex-slave.

"Normally you never miss an opportunity to prattle on about the plight of mages, even to me. I was merely curious. Unless you've come to realize that the magister we fought today was unworthy of the freedom she had?" Anders looked over to face him, eyes darkening slightly.

"What she did was wrong, Fenris. Blood magick should never be used, for any reason. That there are mages who turn to it purely for power is the real crime. They cast doubt on the rest of us who would never do such a thing."

"Every mage wishes to be more powerful. It is just how they go about achieving it that sets them apart. You are no less guilty."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He felt Justice start to stir, but the feeling was followed by the world turning upside down on him. Dropping his head into his hands, Anders fought to breathe normally as nausea crept up on him. By the flames, what was the matter with him?

"You joined with a Spirit, a being from the Fade that for all intents and purposes, is no different than a demon."

"That's not-" Now everything was spinning, and Anders just wanted to bury his head in the ground and lay there. Heat pressed down on him, making the nausea worse. Justice was practically screaming in his mind that he wasn't a demon, and the familiar sensation of losing control slowly seeped into him. However, he remained at the front, fighting back anger and the urge to be sick all at once.

"You are an Abomination, and nothing you do or say will change that!" Fenris waited for the mage to retort, wanting him to rise to the bait. But Anders just sat there, arms wrapped around himself, and eyes closed. He started shaking, and Fenris felt his markings react to something he couldn't see. "You are a monster."

"I am not!" Anders was suddenly on his feet, blue veins standing out on his skin. Fenris rose as well, smirking. A moment later though, Anders dropped down on his hands and knees, the glow fading as his stomach finally gave in to the nausea. The mage coughed a few times, hating the feeling of getting sick, and tasted a coppery bitterness. His eyes widened, and he looked down to see blood mixed with the bile. What was happening to him?

"Finished?" Fenris asked, standing over him. However, his eyes saw the blood on the ground, and noticed that Anders wiped some off his mouth before sitting up. "What was that just now?"

"It's called "throwing up"," Anders replied, taking shaky breaths.

"Don't be coy, mage. Most people don't vomit blood."

"I'm not most people, remember?"

"I'm getting Hawke." Fenris started to turn away, when he felt a hand close on his wrist. Anders met his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't bother her," he said, a warning tone in his voice. "I'll be fine."

"Will you?" the Elf asked, the bitterness clear. "And what if this happens again?"

"I'll deal with it. Don't get involved." They glared at each other for a moment, and then Fenris shrugged Anders off him.

"So be it, mage. You're the healer after all." Anders nodded and crawled into his tent, running a hand down his face when he was safely out of sight.

"Maker, what caused that? The spell from before?" He tried to use his magick to analyze himself, but to his horror, the nausea and dizziness returned. "Maybe I'm just tired. Probably drained myself lower than I thought. I just need to get some sleep." He lay down, willing his stomach to calm itself, and closing his eyes. Outside, Fenris was watching the mage's tent, shaking his head.

"Damn fool. If whatever you were hit by doesn't kill you, Hawke might when she finds out you hid it from her."

* * *

><p>The trip back to Kirkwall was largely uneventful, but Hawke noticed that only Varric seemed particularly talkative. Fenris was his usual, brooding self again, and Anders was staying silent, which she took as a good sign. Maybe her mage was finally starting to learn some common sense when it came to teasing warriors. "Ah, the City of Chains has never looked so inviting," Varric said grandly as they entered the gates. He took a deep breath, puffing out his chest. "Just smell that stale air, with only a hint of dirt and blood."<p>

"Speaking of that, I should check on the clinic," Anders said, heading off. Anora watched him go, frowning a bit. He'd seemed preoccupied with something, but she'd ask him later when she went to see him.

"I should return home as well," Fenris said with a slight bow. "Thank you again, Hawke. I will need to think about how to handle the situation with my sister."

"Very well," she replied, still partially lost in thought. Once the Elf was out of sight, Varric tapped her arm.

"Hawke, what's on your mind?"

"I can't just be thinking random thoughts?" she shot back.

"With you my dear, it's never random. But seriously, what is it? I know something's troubling you, and you can always come to me for help."

"Men confuse me," she finally said with a sigh. The Dwarf chuckled.

"Men are confusing on purpose," he revealed. "It's harder for the ladies to figure us out when we all do different things. But which man are you referring to?" They began walking, probably heading for the Hanged Man, which was fine with Anora.

"Take your pick."

"Look Hawke, both of them are loose cannons, for different reasons. Elf just needs some time to deal with not having to run and hide all the time, this business with a sister not withstanding. And Blondie… Well, we both already know what's up with him."

"Still, something's wrong, and I can't quite figure it out."

You brought two men with you on an extended trip away from the city. One left you cold and alone, and so you're now sleeping with the other. Both of them have very different views on magick, and neither are afraid to speak their minds. The only reason those two haven't tried to kill each other-"

"Is because I'd kill them first," she interrupted, shaking her head.

"Exactly. Things will go back to normal soon enough, Hawke."

"Normal doesn't exist in Kirkwall."

"Not since you showed up, my friend," Varric replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Anora slipped into the clinic later that night, which was fairly empty save for a few people asleep on cots. Anders was sitting on a crate, resting his head on another. "That can't be comfortable," she teased, laying her hands on his shoulders.<p>

"Not really," he replied, straightening up. When he turned to look at her, she saw the dark circles beneath his eyes. The fact that he was still very pale only made it more apparent, and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling okay?" He sighed and stood, wobbling a bit. Anora steadied him, concern instantly furrowing her brows. "Anders?"

"I'm just tired is all. In a few day I'll be-"

"Even more tired," she quipped. "I know you want to help the refugees, Anders, but sometimes you should be concerned with yourself too." He smiled, brushing a hand down her cheek.

"I've got you to do that for me."

"Then why have you been so quiet? I know I told you to stop baiting Fenris, but I didn't actually expect you to listen." He grimaced, leaning back against one of the crates and fussing with his coat.

"That cut deep, you know," he half-teased. "I've just had a lot on my mind. And coming face to face with more blood magick didn't help me or Justice relax."

"Fair enough. Are you coming by later?"

"I won't say no to a warm meal and a bed with you in it," he replied with a grin. Anora smiled back and kissed him. When she pulled back, however, she looked confused. "What is it?"

"Was someone hurt bad down here? You taste like blood." He fought to keep an alarmed expression off his face, and barely succeeded. The early part of the day had been fine, but the more he used his magick, the worse he'd felt. That last time, in trying to heal a man with a broken leg, he'd gotten sick again. However, blood had been the only thing to come up, but it hadn't been much. The refugees had been worried, but he'd manage to convince them he was just under stress, which was partially true. He needed to do some research into that spell and soon.

"Just the usual," he told her, swallowing nervously. "You know Darktown: It's just one bloody mishap after another."

"Am I going to need to keep you locked in my room from now on?" The teasing light in her eyes relaxed him, and he smiled as he shook his head.

"Sweetheart, I'm not letting anyone lock me up, you included." Anora quirked an eyebrow at him, hands on his hips.

"We'll see about that," she whispered. "I'll be waiting at the estate, so don't stay too late." She was out the door a moment later, and he sighed heavily. This was going to get harder to hide from her, but she had enough to worry about already. Anders needed to solve this on his own… He just had no idea where to start.


	2. An Ear to Listen

I want to clarify two things: 1) I love Anders to pieces. He's one of my favorite characters. 2) Yes, I'm sick and twisted for putting him through this. That said, enjoy!

Chapter 2: An Ear to Listen

The Hanged Man was packed, as usual, but Varric's table of friends at least didn't have to worry about dealing with the regular masses. They were playing their weekly game of Diamondback in his suite, and Isabella was currently winning. "You're terrible at this game, you know," she told Anders. "Even Brute plays better." The Mabari next to her wagged his stumpy tail, and she gave him a pat on the head.

"That's because Varric taught him how to play. I learned from a drunk warrior."

"And kept beating him, I take it?" the Dwarf wondered. Anders blushed a bit and shook his head.

"No. He beat me nearly every bloody time."

"You are apparently a glutton for punishment, then," Fenris quipped, looking over his cards. Anders let the comment slide. He couldn't allow the Elf to bait him again, not after the incident on the Coast.

"Well, since you're out of money," Isabella said with a smirk. "Looks like you're going to have to lose some clothes."

"This again?"

"Sweetie, I never miss an opportunity to get men naked," the pirate replied with a wink. Sighing, Anders undid his cloak and tossed it to her. She wrapped it around her shoulders, chuckling.

"Look, I'm an apostitute!" The men just looked at one another, sighing and going back to their card game. A bit later however, the mage had lost again, and Isabella's grin widened. "Well now, it's either the shirt or those pants. Take your pick, ser Warden."

"My shirt, thank you. And don't call me a Warden, Isabella. You know I don't consider myself one." She raised an eyebrow, the grin getting wider.

"Oh no? You and Hawke never play any games? Not "The Warden and the Errant Darkspawn"? No "The Joining Ritual"? Never a round of "Commander and-"

"Andraste's knickers, no!" he shouted, turning crimson. Even Fenris was laughing, but it was probably more at his embarrassment than anything. "Was that to get me back for teasing Aveline about her late husband?"

"No, that was purely for my own amusement," she revealed. "Now c'mon, off with the clothes." He complied, but the usually-eager look Isabella had turned into one of mild concern. Varric leaned forward in his chair, eyes wide.

"Blondie, if you two don't have any bedroom antics, what in the Maker's name did **that**?" Anders looked down and silently cursed. There was a bruise on his abdomen from where that spell had hit him, but at least it wasn't as dark as it had been two nights ago. He'd had to tell Anora that he'd run into something in Darktown, and she'd reluctantly dropped her questions.

"Oh, I got kicked by a patient a few days ago. One of the Red Irons' people."

"Hawke knows?" Fenris asked, voice low.

"She saw it. I told her the same thing." He hadn't, but he was pretty sure that Fenris wasn't going to run to her and start talking about him.

"And what did she say?"

"She said- **Cold**!" Brute had stuck his nose into Anders' stomach, trying to get a better view of the bruise. The others started laughing as he gently pushed the Mabari away, frowning at the creature, who just licked him.

"Well, just be more careful," Varric cautioned, sobering a bit. "We like our healer in one piece." Anders nodded, feeling some of the tension leave him. However, after a few more rounds, everyone decided he'd lost enough. Isabella even let him keep his pants on, which he'd found comforting and confusing. Getting dressed again, he headed for the door, followed by Varric, Fenris, and Brute.

"Walking us home?" the mage asked with a smile.

"Neither of you are really my type," Varric shot back with a grin. "But, a gentleman always makes sure his friends get home safe."

"What about me?" Isabella pouted.

"You live here, Rivaini. My work is done." The four of them exited the tavern and headed for Hightown, keeping their eyes open for any street thugs.

"So, what really happened, Blondie?" Varric asked when they'd walked a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"The bruise. You've been healing people for a long time. Getting kicked by a patient is a rookie mistake. Look, if it's a personal matter, I won't press it… Too much."

"It's not from Hawke," Anders told him.

"It could be," Fenris shot back. "She's no gentle flower." The mage felt anger and jealousy rise up, and his fists clenched so tight that he was sure he left marks on his palm.

"If you're jealous, just say so." The Elf whirled around, eyes narrowing.

"Jealous? Of you? Don't be stupid. You saw an opportunity to get close to her, and you took it!"

"You left her!" Anders said, trying to ignore the rising feelings of Justice and dizziness. He did not want to have another "episode" of either right now. "She cared for you, and you were too selfish to return those feelings."

"Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done," Fenris revealed, his fingers clicking in their spikes as his hand shook slightly. "I never wanted to hurt her, but I couldn't handle what being with her made me remember."

"She is the one good thing in this city, and you broke her heart."

"That is at least something we can agree on." Varric had stepped off to the side, keeping his eyes open for either guards or thugs. He had to admit, this was pretty good stuff he had a front-row seat to. Brute had continued on, seemingly oblivious to the argument. "But I question her state of mind when she allowed you to take my place."

"She loves me, and I love her! We are there for each other, no matter what."

"And yet you lied to her." The venom was thick in his voice, and Anders looked confused. "You still haven't told her about what happened on the Coast."

"I can handle it."

"Like you handle that Spirit?" Justice rose again, and Anders fell back into the nearest wall, head in his hands.

"Stop it," he whispered, not sure if he was talking to Fenris or the Spirit. "Please."

"You say a lot of things, mage, but in the end, you always need her help."

"Elf, maybe you should-"

"Stay out of this, Varric! This fool believes he can just do as he pleases, and drag Hawke into everything to save him."

"I do not!" The blue veins were forming, and Fenris saw the mage's eyes glow for a moment. His own markings pulsed as one hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"You will destroy the very thing you claim to care for with your pathetic crusade!" Justice manifested then, and Fenris brought his weapon to bear. However, the body only took two steps before it collapsed, screaming in pain. Fenris watched, eyes wide, as the blue glow faded and Anders lay on the ground, still screaming. His arms were wrapped around his abdomen, and he managed to get on his knees before getting sick once more. Varric was by his side, one hand on the mage's back.

"Blondie, you okay? What hap-" The storyteller looked at his friend, seeing the blood on his mouth as he sat back against the wall, eyes closed, gasping for breath. "Holy Maker." He rounded on Fenris, who still seemed surprised. "You knew about this?"

"I… I did, yes. I didn't think it was still this bad," he confessed, sheathing his weapon once more.

"Still this bad? Does this have something to do with that blood mage you killed?"

"She did something to him, of that I am certain. But I don't know what she did."

"Which means that unless one of us can somehow talk to ghosts, we can't help him." Varric felt a tug on his arm, and looked down to see Anders staring at him.

"Don't tell Hawke," he said softly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll figure out what's wrong with me."

"Because you're doing a great job already," Fenris sneered. "Every time that Spirit comes out, you end up a quivering mess."

"Then stop pissing us off," Anders warned, eyes narrowing.

"Boys," Varric said, stepping between them. "As much as I like a good argument, now is not the time. We need to get you back to Hawke."

"I can manage," Anders argued, using the wall to shakily get to his feet. He took one teetering step, and the Dwarf managed to brace him before he toppled over.

"This might take a while," the storyteller sighed. "Elf, I could use your help."

"He says he's fine, so leave him to fend for himself." Fenris turned on his heel and headed back to his home, muttering curses the whole way.

"Thanks Varric," the mage said softly, regaining his balance. "But you should-"

"What did I tell you before, Blondie? A gentleman always makes sure his companions get home safely." The two of them slowly walked through the streets, both concerned about the situation. Arriving at the Hawke Estate, Varric saw that Brute and his mistress were just leaving. "Hawke!" he called out, as Anders pulled away.

"There you are," she said, coming over. "When Brute came back, he kept tugging me towards the door. I figured something happened." Her eyes roamed over the two of them, and she frowned at Anders. "You look awful."

"He should. Lost the whole night to Isabella," Varric quickly explained. "And then we were jumped by some new coterie members looking to make names for themselves. Never a dull night in the city though, eh Blondie?"

"Right," Anders agreed with a nod, silently praising the Dwarf's silver tongue.

"Well, as long as you're okay." Anora looked like she only half-believed them, but took Anders' hand and gently tugged him towards the house. "I'll take it from here, Varric. Thanks." The two humans disappeared inside, but Brute whined at him.

"What? He asked me not to say anything, all right? Just… Keep on eye on him, okay, boy? Blondie's in trouble, but I'm not sure how much."

"Arf!" Brute replied, tail wagging as he also headed inside. Varric walked back towards home, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Anora watched Anders sleep, her gaze traveling down his mostly-clothed form. He'd taken off his boots and cloak, but left his shirt on, which was unusual. However, her fingers traced the edge of the fabric, pulling it up slightly and exposing the bruise. She grimaced, seeing the dark-purple of the center gradually fade to yellow at the edges. What had he done to get that? His flimsy excuse of walking into something hadn't convinced her, but she'd let him think it had. And tonight, coming back looking like he'd forgotten to sleep for days, and Brute's insistence that she go outside? "What are you hiding from me?" she whispered, laying her hand on his chest. "And why?" He stirred, opening one eye and looking up at her with a frown.<p>

"Something wrong?" he wondered, starting to sit up. Anora pushed him back down, and his eyes widened slightly. "Anora?"

"Answer me honestly: Are you okay?" Confusion crossed his features for a moment, before he sighed heavily.

"Is this about earlier?"

"Anders." The warning tone in her voice was almost enough to make him want to explain everything. Almost.

"I'm fine, my love, I promise." She nodded, wrapping her arm across his chest, hand resting over his heart.

"You better be, or Maker help you if I find out otherwise." He chuckled, partially from fear at her words, but circled his arm around her and drifted back to sleep. Anora kissed his forehead, praying his words were true, but fearing they weren't. She was going to need some insight into this matter, and she knew just who to ask.

* * *

><p>"I swear Hawke, I don't know anything," Varric said with a sigh. She'd come straight up to him, a light in her eyes that meant she wanted answers. Unfortunately, he had made a promise, and he needed to keep it for a little longer, to give the mage time to set everything straight.<p>

"Bullshit," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know everything, Varric. Someone sneezes in Lowtown, you know about it."

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, but I'm afraid I can't help you this time." She began pacing around his quarters, which was not a good sign.

"Can't, or won't?"

"Hawke, why are you so worried? Did something happen?" Varric was hoping that Blondie had taken it easy once he was at Hawke's home. But the ex-Warden's definition of relaxing seemed to be vastly different from the Dwarf's. For instance, Varric didn't heal people until he was so tired as to be on the floor.

"A whole bunch of things have been happening," she told him, slowing her steps. "I can't figure it out, but something is very wrong." Anora looked over at her friend, pushing her reddish-brown hair from her eyes. "Have you seen the bruise he has?" Varric's grimace told her almost everything she needed to know.

"Yeah, saw it last night after Rivaini won his shirt during our Diamondback game. Nasty thing, but he said he told you about it."

"He did," she replied with a nod. "Told me he walked into something in Darktown." Varric's eyebrow went up. "What did he tell you?"

"That he got kicked by a patient."

"Andraste's ass, I knew he was lying!" She slammed her fist into the nearest wall, shaking it out after a moment.

"Hey, don't go breaking my room, or your hand," he warned, coming over. She put her hand behind her back, anger and pain in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Which is more than I can say for Anders when I get a hold of him."

"Hawke, give the poor guy a break. He doesn't want to worry you. Whatever the real reason for that bruise, I'm sure he's fine. Give it a few days, and he and Elf will be back at each others' throats just like old times."

"Meaning they weren't last night?"

"Well, no more than usual. Ask our broody friend yourself if you don't believe me." Anora pursed her lips for a second, thinking about that. She really didn't want to go ask Fenris about his arguments with Anders, but at least **he** would give her a straight answer. Whether she wanted to hear it, or not.

"Thanks Varric, I'll do just that." She spun on her heel and headed for the door, nearly bumping into Isabella on the way out.

"What's your hurry, sweet thing?" the pirate asked.

"Going to Fenris'," was the clipped answer.

"Working out some frustrations?" Anora's smile was a little too wicked.

"You might say that." Isabella laughed and winked at her.

"Enjoy then." Hawke was gone a moment later, and Isabella shook her head.

"Rivaini-"

"Oh Varric, this is turning out to be interesting. I figured she gave up on that Elf a while ago. But now-"

"Rivaini, it's not like that," Varric warned.

"Sure it's not. I know desperation when I see it. And that woman is desperate." The Dwarf shook his head as the other rogue headed for the bar.

"Yeah, desperate to help someone she cares about. Damnit Blondie, don't make me regret that promise."

* * *

><p>Anders paused outside the run-down house, wondering just how it had come to this. He knocked twice, and then the door opened, revealing a very curious Merrill. "Anders? What do you want? Where's Hawke?" Her tone turned from defensive to concerned so quickly, he barely had time to put his hands up before she flung the door wide open, scanning the area for any of the others.<p>

"It's just me," he told her, feeling very out of place.

"Oh, well, what did you need?"

"May I come in? I'd rather not tell you out in the open." Her forehead furrowed for a moment, but then she shrugged.

"Sure, come on in. I haven't anything to really offer you except water, I'm afraid." He walked into the cramped home, and she shut the door. "So, what brings you all the way here to visit poor, little, demonic me?" The ire in her words seemed very out of place, but he knew he deserved at least a little of it. Anders had made no secret of the fact that he did not like, nor trust her brand of magick. He thought she was reckless, naïve, and a possible danger to the others. All of it was true, as far as he was concerned, but Merrill would never admit it.

"I… I need your help." Her eyes widened, and she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a short laugh. It reminded him a little of Anora, when she was dealing with another idiot needing something.

"**My** help? What in the world do you need **me** for? I thought you hated blood magick and spirits, except the one you bound yourself to."

"Look Merrill, it's a bit complicated. Hawke told you about when we went to help Fenris track down someone from his past?"

"Aye, she mentioned the Tevinter mage. But what-" The Dalish girl got a curious look on her face, like she'd figured something out. "What, you think I'll help you understand the kind of magick they wield?"

"In a way," he replied hesitantly. "I don't want to learn any of their damned rituals, but I need to know if you can tell what a spell was meant to do if I tell you what it is doing." Merrill shook her head and walked back towards her room.

"Speak sense, Anders," she told him. "Just get to the point."

"I was hit with a spell, and I don't know what it was, but it's affecting me." She turned then, staring at him.

"Affecting you how?" she asked softly.

"It's making me sick," he explained, leaning against the wall. "Whenever I'm low on mana and try to use magick, or Justice tries to manifest, I get sick. Sick enough that blood comes up as well."

"Blood? Anders, haven't you tried to heal yourself?"

"Yes," he said, hanging his head. "But that just makes it worse. Whatever this is, it reacts specifically to magick, and won't let me fix it."

"Do you think that Tevinter mage knew what you were?"

"Actually, the spell was meant for Hawke. She doesn't know what's been happening, and I don't want her finding out." Merrill dropped into a chair, eyes wide as she contemplated what could've happened to their "leader" if she'd been hit.

"Have there been any other symptoms?" she finally asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Anders lifted his shirt, exposing the bruise he had, and her hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"By the Creators! You got **that** from being hit by a spell?" The shock in her voice made him glance down in confusion. Surely it still wasn't- He froze, staring at the mark. It had changed. Instead of looking like he'd taken a fist to the gut, the bruise was actually starting to look like something. Like some type of symbol, but he didn't recognize it.

"Andraste's knicker-weasels!" he shouted, dropping his shirt back down. "It did **not** look like that the other day."

"Anders, there's something very wrong here," Merrill told him, standing up and walking to his side. "You need to tell Hawke about this. Please." She placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with eyes that could melt the most frigid Templar.

"I don't want to worry her-"

"She'll be more worried if this gets worse! I know we're the only mages in our group, but neither of us know what's happening to you. Hawke has influence now, so maybe she can get someone at the Circle to look at you." Anders nodded, knowing that this was probably the only course of action left. Anora was going to kill him for not telling her, though. She'd made it very clear that whatever involved the one, involved the other by default. Fenris had made the mistake of not going to her for help, and he was doing the same thing…. He clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut as Justice began yelling at him for being a coward again.

"I'll tell her, Merrill. Thank you for listening. Everyone's been trying to tell me to talk to her, but I just…"

"Thought you could handle it? Everyone needs help sometimes, Anders. Even Grey Warden healers."

"The Commander used to say that too."

"Mahariel?" He nodded, thinking back to the Dalish Warden who had been his superior for nearly a year. She had expected much of her group, and they had delivered, or faced a severe screaming at. Sometimes she even sparred with them, to train them better for what they might face. He still had marks on him from those sessions. "I miss her. I wish I could see her again."

"Knowing her, she'll turn up when we least expect it." He headed for the door, giving her a rare smile. "Thanks again, Merrill."

"You're welcome." Then he was gone, and she went back to stand in front of the Eluvian, thinking of her friends. "I hope you're doing all right, lethallan. Hopefully Tamlen's found peace as well."

* * *

><p>Anora stood at the door to Fenris' "house", steeling herself for a confrontation. It always came down to aggression with the two of them, mostly because she wasn't very diplomatic. Sighing, she walked in without knocking. "Fenris!" she called out, hearing her voice echo through the empty rooms.<p>

"Hawke?" he called back, appearing in a doorway, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for some answers, and you're going to give them to me." She strode towards him, and he stood watching her, anger beginning to rise in his eyes.

"Oh really? What makes you think I have any answers to give?" He crossed his arms over his chest, clicking his nails against his metal armguards.

"Last night, did you walk home with Varric and Anders?" Fenris rolled his eyes and turned around, knowing where this was leading. Anora caught his arm and turned him back to her, annoyance clear on her face. "Answer me." He scowled and nodded.

"Yes. We started out together, but then I left them in Lowtown."

"Why?"

"Because that mage is an idiot." He shook off her grip, heading back towards the room he slept in.

"Fenris, what happened?"

"If you're so curious, ask him yourself." He half-turned, a smirk curling his lips. "That is, if you trust him to tell the truth."

"What is **that** supposed to mean? Of course I trust Anders. I trust all of you."

"And yet here you are, demanding answers from me. So either you haven't talked to the mage yet, or you have, and found his answers less than satisfactory." She clenched her fists, knowing he was right, and hating it at the same time.

"Fine Fenris, you're absolutely right. I don't believe Anders' excuse for last night, and I don't believe his reason for where that bruise came from."

"He actually told you about it?"

"I saw it. It's hard not to; that thing is gigantic." Fenris nodded, having himself been shaken a bit in seeing the mark the spell had left on the mage.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he walked into "something" in Darktown. Varric told me earlier that he said he was kicked by a patient."

"Yes, that was the ridiculous excuse he used. I doubt any of us believed it any more than you believed the first lie."

"Do you know how he really got it?" The Elf shrugged, leaning against the banister. He was in no mood to deal with foolishness.

"I have my suspicions."

"Fenris-"

"No Hawke, I will not help you in this. If that mage thinks he can keep things from you, then let him. He will only hurt himself in the end."

"No, he won't," she corrected, eyes narrowing. "Just like you keeping things from me didn't just hurt you. Why are you men so damn stubborn?" He knew exactly where her line of thought was going, and rose to the challenge.

"I was in no condition to be in a relationship with you after that night," he shot back, fists now at his side.

"How would you know? You left after the first night, without giving it a chance! I was willing to stand by you and be there, but you pushed me away."

"I didn't want to go, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"You ran away, like you always do! Like you're running from Danarius!" The moment the words were out, Anora instantly regretted them. Fenris was in front of her faster than she could register, catching her wrists and pinning her to the wall.

"I. Do. Not. Run. Not anymore." The lyrium was glowing brightly, illuminating his face, which was twisted in anger. "You closed me out of your heart, Hawke. And then you let that mage in, to take what had been mine." His voice was low, but still had a hard edge to it, and she shivered slightly.

"You gave up your claim on me when you refused my help, Fenris. I do not regret my decision to be with Anders."

"He will kill himself before he ever admits anything is wrong to you. I at least told you what was bothering me."

"And yet you still thought you had to handle it alone. Even if we had just stayed close, but not lovers, it would have been enough. I truly cared about you, Fenris." He released one of her hands, tracing a line down her cheekbone with his nails. Again, she shivered, but it wasn't from fear.

"I still care about you… Anora…." The way he breathed out her name made her legs go weak, and it was only the fact that he still had her wrist pinned to the wall kept her standing. Fenris bent his head, mere inches from her lips.

"I…" She closed her eyes, knowing that this was not something she should be doing, no matter how much her body wanted to. "Stop," she managed to say, pushing at him with one hand.

"Are you sure?" His mouth was still right above hers, and she knew he was leaving the decision to close the gap up to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, meeting his eyes. "Even if he won't tell me what's wrong, I can't betray Anders like this. He doesn't deserve that." Fenris released her, hanging his head as he backed away.

"He doesn't deserve you, Hawke. I can't tell you any more about what's wrong with him. He asked me not to." She nodded, cupping his chin in her hand for a moment.

"Thank you. You're still a good friend, Fenris. I always thought of us as equals."

"Do you see that mage as your equal?" She dropped her hand and shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No. Anders needs protection and comfort, and I am that for him. He is my comfort in return, but I don't expect him to protect me from all harm, healer or not." Anora left the mansion then, leaving Fenris very confused, but slightly happy.

* * *

><p>Anders was heading for the estate, when he saw Anora coming from the opposite direction. She seemed in a bit of a hurry, and nearly bumped into him before he could say anything. "Everything all right?" he wondered, quickly looking her over. Her cheeks were tinted with the faintest of blushes, and her breathing seemed a little fast. She pulled her hair back from her face, and he realized it was slightly disheveled from the low ponytail she normally had it in. "Anora?"<p>

"I'm fine," she told him, trying to smile, but he saw the pain in her eyes.

"You don't look fine," he retorted. "Did something happen."

"I- No. Nothing happened." She pushed past him, and he instantly knew something was amiss. At that moment, Isabella sashayed around the corner, her eyes lighting up when she saw them.

"Got your frustrations out?" the pirate wondered, coming over.

"Isabella." Anora's voice held the "shut up or get knifed" tone, but the other woman paid not attention.

"What? You were the one who fairly flew out of the Hanged Man to go see that Elf. I can't help if I'm curious." Anders paled, staring at Anora. She merely looked annoyed at Isabella, and offered no immediate explanation. And then it hit him: She looked like she normally did after the two of them had-

"You were with Fenris?" he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, and she turned to face him.

"Yes, I went to see him."

"How much of him did you see?"

"Isabella, shut up!" She rounded on the other rogue, a growl escaping her lips. "Nothing happened between us," she told Anders, not taking her eyes off the pirate.

"Something certainly did, to have you looking like… Like after we-"

"He flustered me, is all." She turned and met his gaze, but her eyes widened when she saw the anger sitting openly on his face. _'Andraste's ass, this isn't good.'_

"Why did you go there?" His voice was low, but she could feel the undercurrent of pure hate behind it.

"Because you're hiding something from me. So I went to Fenris." His eyes widened, and she immediately regretted her choice of words. Where was Varric when she needed him to translate? Without another word, Anders took off in the direction of the Elf's borrowed mansion. Anora was about to follow, when Isabella grabbed her arm.

"Let the boys fight it out over you," she stated. "Might do them some good."

"They will kill each other! Are you mad?"

"No, but he certainly was."

"Isabella, did you say all that on purpose?" The dark-skinned woman shrugged, a small smile on her lips.

"Anders needs to lighten up sometimes, Hawke. Relationships need to be exciting, not some big commitment."

"That's your way of thinking, not his. Or mine." At that moment, Merrill rounded the corner, pausing a moment to catch her breath.

"Hawke, Isabella, have you seen Anders?" The fear in her voice was enough to jolt Anora back to the crisis at hand.

"He went to Fenris', and he wasn't happy."

"We need to get to him, and fast! I was looking something up, and came across this symbol, and it looks like the one he has on him-"

"Merrill, what symbol? Anders doesn't have any tattoos."

"The bruise! It's forming into a symbol, and I saw it in one of our history books." Anora was running then, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the explanation. And if Fenris didn't kill the mage first, she certainly was going to after this.

* * *

><p>"You told her, didn't you?" Anders' angry accusation thundered through the mansion. Fenris was standing in the main hall, eyes narrowed. The mage had stormed into his home, insinuating that he had done something to Hawke.<p>

"I told her what she needed to hear," he replied, trying to stay calm.

"It was my decision whether to get her involved, not yours!"

"She is involved now, whether you like it or not. Hawke is not simply some doll you can take off the shelf whenever you feel like it. She is a thinking, feeling person who would sooner die than be seen as an object. All of us owe her our lives, but you have chosen to squander the gift she has given you by hiding things from her."

"She chose me over you," the mage shot back, not caring about the consequences of his words. "You abandoned her, and she came to me."

"And like a leech, you attached yourself to her so that you could live a half-life through what she feels. You make me sick. For all your talk of "justice", you do nothing to help Hawke. All you think about is yourself!" Fenris heard the front door slam shut, and knew that someone else was in the house. Probably Hawke, but he didn't care. Anders' felt almost drowned out by Justice's insistence to prove the warrior wrong, and the nausea swept over him faster than ever.

"I…" He rocked back into the wall, trying to fight against too many things at once. Fenris stood there, smirking.

"Come at me, if you want to settle this," he taunted. "I don't even need to draw my blade to defeat you." That pushed Anders over the edge, and the blue glow that came from both of them drew the women into the main hall. Anora saw Anders run at the Elf, and Fenris' fingers were flexed in a position she'd seen too many times in battle.

"Fenris, stop!" she ordered, eyes wide. "Don't kill him!" The mage was nearly on top of him, and the warrior's grin widened as he made a fist and drove it straight into the other man, lyrium pulsing. However, he merely made his hit harder, instead of the typical phasing through flesh to kill enemies. All the air left Anders, and the blue glow stopped as he stood there in shock. Fenris pulled his arm back, tearing the mage's shirt with his claws as he went. It exposed the bruise to everyone, but when Fenris saw it, his eyes widened, and he backpedaled. Anders dropped to his knees, and blood splattered on the floor in a wide arc. Anora was moving to him, dropping to his side as he collapsed, trying to breathe. "Anders!" He was holding his stomach in pain, blood trickling down his chin as his eyes squeezed shut.

"What happened?" Isabella demanded, turning to Fenris. She saw the look in his eyes, and it was obviously fear, but also a hint of disgust.

"That mark on him. I've seen it before," the Elf told them, now standing over the mage. He flipped the other man onto his back, pulling his arms back to his sides. Anders put up little resistance, except he tried to curl up, but Anora held him tightly, her arms around his chest. When the bruise was exposed again, they all saw that it did indeed look like a symbol. "I was never taught to read, but I can recognize some Tevinter symbols. This one however, was pointed out at every opportunity. Some even had it carved into collars, or branded into their flesh." He spat in anger, and Merrill came up behind him, tears in her eyes.

"When the Imperium conquered my people, everyone was forced to wear that symbol, to remind us of what we were."

"What does it mean?" Anora asked, staring at the mark, which was glowing blue.

"It means "slave"," Fenris told her.


	3. Hair of the Dog

Chapter 3: Hair of the Dog

Marethari stared at the woman in front of her, tears in her eyes. "Da'len, you've returned to us. After all this time."

"Forgive me, Keeper, but this isn't a social call," the younger Elf replied, trying not to stare at the faces of her Clan. It had been hard enough to leave them the first time, but she needed to keep her resolve firm. "I'm just looking for something."

"What is it you seek?"

"The Eluvian. The one from the ruins." Marethari's eyes darkened for a moment, and she shook her head.

"It is not here, da'len. Merrill has it. She has been trying to repair it all this time."

"By the Dread Wolf, doesn't she know what it did?"

"She doesn't care," Master Ilen said, arms folded. "That girl gave up everything for that mirror, against the Keeper's pleas."

"Gave up everything?"

"Commander, we're wasting time," the other woman with her called out, annoyance clear in her voice. Lyla Mahariel stared daggers at her companion.

"Velanna, be quiet!" she shouted. "Keeper, please tell me what happened to Merrill. I lost Tamlen. I don't want to lose her too."

"She is in the shemlen city," Marethari told her. "With a woman named Hawke. I begged her not to go, but she won't listen. She thinks the Eluvian might help us reclaim our history. She… Merrill turned to blood magick to cleanse it." Lyla sighed, hands on her hips as she glanced at the sky.

"I see."

"Blood magick? Why would a First do something stupid like that?"

"Velanna!"

"I'm serious, Commander. I know you don't see the dangers to using it, but most mages, Keeper or not, know that demons aren't to be trifled with. Even that idiot Anders knew better than to go down that path."

"Anders?" the Keeper asked, surprise in her voice. "A mage, you say? Is he another friend of yours?"

"He was our healer in Ferelden. The best I've ever seen," Lyla praised. She'd appreciated his humor at times as well, but she'd never confess that to the cat-loving shemlen. "Why do you ask?"

"There was a mage with Hawke when she took Merrill back to Kirkwall. His name was Anders."

"Oh blessed Mythal, do we have to deal with **him** again?" Velanna said to herself.

"Thank you, Keeper. I'll look for them both in the shemlen city, and maybe this Hawke as well. I doubt we will see each other again. Creators guide your steps." Marethari drew the Warden into a hug, nodding.

"May the Dread Wolf never find you, Mahariel. Please save Merrill. You're the only one she might listen to." Turning on her heel, and willing herself not to cry, Lyla headed for Kirkwall, Velanna close behind.

* * *

><p>Anora was sitting by the bed, head in her hands. Anders was still unconscious, and had been for the entire night. He'd stopped thrashing in pain, at least, but every now and then a whimper would escape him. The symbol still gave off a dim glow, but instead of looking like a bruise, it seemed more branded into him. She brushed his hair from his face, kissing his forehead.<p>

"Forgive me, Anders. I should've just confronted you about this. Maybe if I'd forced the issue, you wouldn't be suffering now."

"You need to sleep, sweet thing," Isabella told her, lightly touching her shoulder. Anora growled and batted the hand away, eyes narrowing.

"Leave me alone. If it wasn't for your stupid antics, this never would've happened!" Isabella pursed her lips and frowned. True, she did feel a bit guilty about her role in the matter, but the outcome would've probably been the same whether or not she had interfered. "I'm not leaving him."

"And when you pass out from exhaustion, what then?" Fenris asked, leaning against the door.

"Fenris, as much as I appreciate you letting us stay here until Anders wakes up, I am in no mood to debate this."

"You're being stubborn," he argued.

"And you did this to him!" she screamed, standing up. He recoiled slightly at her words, knowing that they were partially true. Had he known that his markings would make the spell complete, he might not have punched the mage.

"Hawke, to be fair, that dead Tevinter mage did this," Varric reminded her, walking past Fenris. "And if we want any answers, we're going to need to go back to that cave and see if she left notes."

"Do magisters even do that?"

"They do when they wish to present their research to prove their power. Danarius did it enough himself."

"Then we're wasting time." The hard look in her eyes told them all that she would entertain no further questions or comments on the matter. This was Anora Hawke, their leader, the one they had all come to depend on. "Merrill, you stay here in case Anders wakes up. The rest of you are coming with me."

"Hawke, I'm not sure what you think I can do," the Dalish girl told her. "I'm not a healer, and blood magick can't fix this."

"Just be here, Merrill. If he wakes up, tell him we'll be back as soon as we can. And don't let him move out of that bed, understand?"

"Yes Hawke." The rest of the group followed the rogue out of the mansion, while Merrill sat down by the bed, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"Just how do you intend to find this girl, anyway?" Velanna wondered as they walked into the city. "By the Creators, this place is bigger than Amaranthine."<p>

"I have an idea, but I'd rather just ask around first."

"Like any of these shem are going to even care what we want?"

"Have some faith," Lyla replied. "Even if Elves can't get any answers, perhaps Grey Wardens can." After searching through what seemed like most of the city, they finally came across the Alienage. Velanna shivered, staring at the hovels where their city kin lived. "You all right?"

"How can they stand it here? Why don't they just leave?"

"Because not everyone can brave the unknown. Both of us had reasons for leaving our clans, but would you have stayed if your sister had been safe?"

"I…" Velanna was saved from having to answer by one of the elves coming up to them, a smile on her face. She was a young girl, with pigtails high on her head, and dark-brown eyes to match her hair.

"Greetings strangers, my name is Lia. Are you new to the city?"

"We're merely visitors," Lyla informed her. "Although I am looking for someone. Her name is Merrill, do you know her?" The girl thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Ah yes, the quiet one from the Dalish. She lives at the far end of the square, but she isn't home right now. I think she's with Serrah Hawke."

"Oh? Are they friends?"

"I believe so, but I don't know much about that. Merrill's lived here for a few years, but she keeps to herself. The only ones she speaks to are those in Hawke's group."

"Where can we find this Hawke?"

"She lives in Hightown, near the Viscount's Keep. My father sometimes delivers things there, so I could show you the way if you wished?"

"Thank you, that would be a big help."

"My pleasure. Please follow me." The girl started walking, the two Wardens following her. After a bit, Velanna spoke:

"Tell me, child, are there any Grey Wardens in this place?"

"I've heard rumors that there is one in Darktown. A healer from Ferelden. But I've never seen him myself."

"Do you know the name Anders?" Lia turned her head and nodded, smiling again.

"Yes, he travels with Hawke as well. Are they the same person then?"

"That depends," Lyla joined in. "When we find him, I'll know." They arrived at the estate, and Lyla whistled to herself. This Hawke had done well; there was no doubt about that. "Thank you for your assistance, Lia." She dropped some coin into the girl's hand, and she bowed and ran back towards home. Knocking on the door, the Dalish rogue heard footsteps from the other side, and then it opened. However, she was not expecting to see the man who stood before her.

"Bodahn? What in the Creators' names are you doing here?"

"Warden? By the Stone, it is you!" He hugged her, which was slightly awkward, but Lyla allowed it, patting him on the head and smiling slightly. "And to answer your question, both Sandal and I live here, with a most generous woman."

"Actually, I had hoped to talk to this Hawke. Is she home?"

"Unfortunately not. She was headed for the Wounded Coast to help ser Anders."

"This Anders, is he a Grey Warden?"

"Yes, my Lady, he is. Says he served at Amaranthine for a time."

"Elgar'nan, you can't be serious!" Velanna whined, putting her head in her hands. "I left Vigil's Keep to be rid of that blasted idiot! Now I have to see him again?"

"There are worse people we could run into," Lyla shot back with a smirk. "Just think: Oghren could be here too." When the mage groaned, she laughed. "Do you happen to know where he is, by any chance?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated," the merchant told her, looking at his feet for a moment. "He's the reason Serrah Hawke is going to the Coast. He was apparently injured, and she's hoping to find some answers there."

"Bodahn, do you know where Anders is?" Lyla asked again, putting a hard edge in her voice. He sighed and nodded.

"I'll take you to him, Warden. Just… You don't intend him harm, do you?"

"She might not, but if he even so much as looks at me wrong-"

"Velanna!" The tone of the Commander's voice caused the ex-Keeper to pull back, and she hung her head. "I promise he won't come to harm from us."

"Then follow me, ladies." Bodahn locked the door, and the three of them set out.

* * *

><p>Merrill was startled out of her reading by a knock on the front door. Well, not really reading so much as sleeping with her head in the book. It couldn't have been Hawke and the others; not this soon. But maybe Aveline was dropping by? She scurried down the stairs, quickly undoing the bolt and throwing open the door. "Oh, Ave-" She stopped, staring at Bodahn and a blonde Dalish woman, a Keeper by the look of her. There was someone else behind them, but they were in the shadow of the building. "Bodahn, is something wrong?"<p>

"I don't think so, Miss Merrill," he told her with a smile. "But these two ladies were trying to find Serrah Hawke and Anders." Merrill turned a confused look on the woman she could see.

"What do the Dalish want with them? You're not of my clan."

"No, but I am," the figure in the shadows said, stepping forward. Merrill's eyes widened as she saw the familiar tattoos, blonde hair, and green eyes that sparked with such intensity, it was a wonder she didn't light things on fire.

"Mahariel!" Tears came to her eyes, and the younger woman collapsed into her friend's arms, sobbing.

"I'll just leave you to your business then," the Dwarf said softly.

"It was good to see you again," Lyla told him.

"You as well, my friend." He left the three women standing outside the mansion, and Merrill eventually choked back her tears, wiping her face with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm just so happy to see you, and it's been so long! What have you been up to? What's it like being a Grey Warden? Did you go back to the clan? Did you see the Keeper?"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Velanna… There is only room here for one bitch, and that is me. Cease your comments, or I will show you how annoyed I am." When her statement was met with silence, Lyla sighed and turned back to Merrill. "And you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yes, the mansion. It's not mine, I swear! I'm just looking after- Oh by the Creators, I nearly forgot about him!" The dark-haired Elf turned back into the house, and the two Wardens followed her, slightly puzzled. However, when they saw who Merrill was looking after, their reactions were vastly different. Velanna started snickering softly, but Lyla looked mad. She approached the bed, eyes quickly taking in the situation as best she could figure it. Anders was unconscious, and injured. His shirt had a hole in it that appeared to have been made with claws or teeth, and there was a glowing brand on his flesh that appeared Tevinter in nature. His breathing was erratic, and he whimpered like a frightened child every so often.

"Who did this to him?" she asked softly, not trusting her voice completely.

"I… I don't know her name, but she was a Tevinter mage who came after another of our companions. Anders was hit with a spell meant for Hawke, and it did that to him." Lyla placed one hand over the mark, her other one curling into a fist.

"Damn stupid… Shemlen," she swore, closing her eyes to try and calm herself. "Merrill, how long ago did the group leave?"

"I'm not sure… I fell asleep reading, and Bodahn's knocking woke me up. It's not a quick trip though, so they won't be back for a day or so at the earliest."

"You were going to stay here by yourself?" Velanna wondered. "With him?"

"He's asleep," Merrill replied, wondering why this stranger seemed bothered.

"Velanna and Anders have a bit of history," Lyla told her friend. "He was rather… Intent on getting with her for awhile, but she wanted nothing to do with him."

"I still don't," the mage said, sitting down at the desk and looking over Merrill's books. "Are these all yours?"

"Yes. All history and culture," the other girl said proudly. "I'm trying to reclaim as much as possible from when Arlathan still stood."

"Speaking of that: Where's the Eluvian?" Lyla saw her friend pale for a moment. "Merrill, what's the matter?"

"Are you going to say I'm being a fool for trying to fix it too?"

"Blessed Creators, yes! It almost killed me, and it turned Tamlen into-" She stopped, shaking her head at the memory of what he had become. What she could not save him from.

"What happened to Tamlen?" Merrill gently pressed, putting a hand on the Warden's arm. "Please tell me. No one knows."

"He's dead, Merrill. The mirror's corruption turned him into a minion for the darkspawn. He was with a group that attacked our camp, and I killed him. He asked me to grant him a release, and I did." Merrill was silent for a few minutes as she took in everything. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she wrung her hands.

"Lyla, I am so, so sorry. That must have been awful."

"It was, but it needed to be done. But why are you trying to fix that cursed thing?"

"Oh, it's not cursed any more. I cleansed it with blood magick!" Velanna cringed at those words, and Lyla turned back around to look at her friend. Merrill had such a happy look on her face, despite the tears, that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Is that so? Then you've gotten it to work again?"

"Ah no, something's not quite right still. I think I might be missing a piece, but I was sure I grabbed them all. I had thought to use the arulin'holm to repair it, but Hawke wouldn't let me have it after the Keeper gave it to her."

"Smart woman."

"You have no right to judge me!" Merrill rounded on Velanna, glaring as best she could. "I'm trying to help my clan regain a piece of history that dates back to Arlathan."

"Merrill, it's all right. I understand what you're trying to do," Lyla told her, placing an arm around the girl. "When Hawke gets back, I'll talk to her after we help Anders, all right?"

"You'd do that for me? Oh, thank you, lethallan!" Merrill flung her arms around her friend, who hugged her back.

"You should rest now, all right? Velanna and I will watch over Anders while you sleep. Nothing will get past us." Nodding, the dark-haired mage walked out of the room to find a spare bed to sleep in. Velanna looked over at her Commander with a slight frown, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're not really going to let her finish that mirror, are you?" Lyla shook her head, hand resting on the hilt of a dagger at her waist. She could feel the thrum of power even through the sheath, and she shivered.

"First chance I have, I'm going to smash that thing into such tiny pieces that no one will be able to fix it ever again."

* * *

><p>Finding the caverns again had been a bit tricky, but Anora trusted Fenris to guide their way. Isabella and Varric chatted amongst themselves, but she and the Elf remained largely silent. Her words to him that he'd been the cause of Anders' condition still weighed on her. She'd been unfair, and she knew it, just as she'd been unfair to blame Isabella's comments for igniting the issue. They were all to blame, in their own ways, and everything had just finally come to a head. Anora sighed heavily, and Varric tapped her arm. "You all right?" he whispered as she dropped back to walk next to him.<p>

"Thinking heavy thoughts, that's all."

"Don't think too much, Hawke. Those thoughts will just weigh you down."

"Have you ever thought you might lost someone, Varric?" He seemed mildly surprised at her question, but then shrugged.

"Would it shock you if I said no? I've got my stories, Hawke, but nothing even comes close to this. Even the story about your brother dying, or when Leandra… Well, you get the idea. Heartache seems to follow you, my friend. I don't envy this life you lead." She nodded, clenching her fists for a moment as she thought of her family. Only Bethany remained, but she was trapped in the Circle, and to free her would bring all of Kirkwall's Templars down on them. No, she would need to bide her time before she got her sister back. Right now, she needed to focus on saving the man she loved. Coming to a series of rooms, she turned to the others.

"All right, we're going to split up and search. Varric, you can read Tevinter, yes?"

"Bits and pieces, but enough to understand something."

"Isabella, go with him. Anything that looks promising, take it."

"Anything, anything? Or just paper anything?" the pirate wondered.

"Anything." The other two rogues disappeared into a room, and she turned to Fenris. "You're with me, come on." They walked into what looked like a laboratory, with flasks, tools, and all manner of magical-looking plants and objects. Finding a stack of notes, Anora began leafing through them, hoping to see that symbol somewhere.

"Hawke," Fenris said hesitantly. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be to you."

"You have eyes, don't you? Start looking through everything."

"Hawke… I can't read Tevinter." She stopped searching and turned to face him. The Elf looked almost embarrassed, with his head slightly bowed. "I can't read at all, actually. Slaves are forbidden from learning to read, so that we cannot gain any power over our masters." He had mentioned that, hadn't he? She dropped her head in her hands for a moment, trying to calm her nerves.

"Then just help me find that "slave" symbol in these papers. And if you come across any others that you know, tell me what they mean, all right?"

"Very well. If you think it will help."

"It's better than nothing." They were quiet for a while, going through what seemed to be an endless amount of paper.

"Hawke," Fenris said, voice low as he sat surrounded by stacks of books. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for this situation. That fool was hiding something from you, and I didn't want to see you get hurt… Again. But my actions-"

"It's fine," she told him, rubbing her tired eyes and looking up from where she was seated by a lantern. The look on his face was one of confusion.

"How can you be so calm about this now, when back in Kirkwall-"

"Because **now** I'm trying to focus." The Elf stood and walked around, trying to get the kinks out of his joints. He stopped after a minute, frowning as he met her eyes.

"You blamed me for hurting him." She sighed and stood, walking over to him.

"I'm sorry, Fenris, truly. All of us contributed to this, but I didn't want to admit that to myself. I was looking to place blame, and I reacted in anger to you and Isabella."

"Not to mention you were suffering from lack of sleep," he added with a smirk. She smiled and hit his arm lightly, which he accepted. Her fingers brushed against the red strip of cloth he kept tied around his wrist: It had been a hair-tie she'd had since Lothering, and he'd worn it to show his allegiance to her. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you still wear this? Do you like reminding yourself that I left you?" His fingers came up to cup her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Hawke, you didn't leave me," he argued. "I abandoned you. As much as it hurt to hear it, you were correct: I ran that night. You were more than willing to be there to help; to try and figure out my life before these accursed markings. But I was a fool, and turned you away. And when you started with that mage… I made myself believe that he had stolen you from me, but I had let you go long before that." He released his hold on her face, and Anora smiled, her hand still resting on his arm.

"You are both important to me," she told him. "But Anders needs someone to stand with him, and be his support. And I need someone who can catch me when I fall, to tell me that everyone will be all right in the end. I trust you at my back, and with my life. But I trust him with my heart." Fenris nodded, pulling gently from her grasp.

"I understand, even if I don't approve. I just wish I had told you this sooner." She nodded as well, turning back to the papers, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Me too," she whispered, low enough that he didn't hear. Suddenly, her eyes came across the "slave" symbol on the top sheet of the stack, and she grabbed the entire thing and started looking more carefully through it. She did not understand anything on the page, but there were symbols, notes etched in the margins, and what appeared to be different test results all compiled together. "Varric!" she called out, looking for the Dwarf. He and Isabella appeared from another room, looking worried.

"What is it, Hawke? You found something?" She thrust the papers at him, and he began skimming the words.

"This looks like field notes she took while developing the spell. I'm no expert, but if we can get these to a mage, they might be able to tell us all the details. Maybe even how to reverse it."

"Then we're leaving this damp cavern? Good riddance," Isabella said, hefting a pack of things she had found that might fetch some profit.

"Fenris, we're heading back!" she shouted for him.

"Good. I want nothing more than to never see this place again. That, and getting my house back to myself." She rolled her eyes, but the Elf just smirked, quickly grabbing his sword and following the others out. They had a long walk back to Kirkwall, and a friend who needed them.

* * *

><p>Lyla and Velanna were busy reading some of Merrill's books, when they heard the front door open. "Oh, that must be Hawke and the others!" the younger girl said, darting out of the room. Lyla quickly followed her, one hand on a dagger just in case it wasn't a friendly face. However, she was immediately met with four people who seemed both confused and annoyed at her presence. The warrior of the group, another Elf, even put a hand to the hilt of the greatsword he carried on his back. "No wait, this is my friend!" Merrill told them, putting her hands up as she stepped between them.<p>

"Your friend?" Anora asked, easing her own hand away from her weapons. Varric and Isabella had yet to react, though the pirate was staring at Lyla, seemingly puzzled.

"Yes, this is Lyla Mahariel."

"Also known as the Hero of Ferelden," the Dalish rogue said dryly. Isabella suddenly grinned and laughed.

"Oh wait, I **do** know you. You and that feisty Orlesian redhead asked me to teach you how to duel." Lyla smiled and nodded, trying not to blush.

"Captain Isabella! You do get around, don't you?" The dark-skinned woman bowed, the smile still firmly in place.

"Where is little Lelianna, anyway?"

"Ah, she's back in Orlais, handling some personal business." Merrill turned to her friend, eyes wide.

"Wait, Isabella taught you how to do something that didn't involve sleeping with someone?" Both women laughed, and Lyla winked at her clanmate.

"I didn't say that." Merrill blushed fiercely, and then walked back towards her temporary room. Varric chuckled and shook his head.

"You meet the most interesting people, Rivaini." Velanna was looking at the group from the top of the stairs, frowning, and Lyla waved to her as she addressed them.

"My companion is a fellow Warden from Amaranthine. Say hello, Velanna."

"Hello shems," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Fenris demanded. "And who let you in?"

"Merrill let us in, and we were actually looking for her. But Marethari told me that Anders was here as well, and we were going to look him up, since he's one of our former companions. It just turns out that everyone was mostly in the same place."

"Then you've seen him?" Anora said hesitantly. Lyla's eyes darkened as she nodded. "Do you know anything about Tevinter magick?"

"I'm no mage, but we've done research into their rituals. Both Velanna and myself can read it as well, since we come across a lot of their ruins in our travels."

"Maybe you can help us translate this then." The young woman pulled a large stack of papers out of her bag, and handed them over. The Warden took a quick look through them, eyes widening for a moment. Some of this research seemed similar to what Avernus had been working on, and she shook her head. Even if she'd thought it would help, they'd never be able to bring Anders all the way to Soldier's Peak the way he was.

"We'll get on this immediately."

"Commander-"

"Velanna, you were just saying earlier that you were bored of history. This is well-documented magical research."

"Blood magick isn't something I enjoy leisurely reading."

"Finally, a mage who makes some sense," Fenris quipped, walking towards his room. The others watched him go, and Lyla sighed heavily.

"He doesn't like mages, I take it?"

"Fenris had some… Bad experiences," Anora told her.

"Oh, did he talk to Anders too?" Velanna wondered as she joined them.

"What is your problem with him?" Anora's eyes narrowed as she faced the Dalish woman, immediately disliking her stuck-up attitude.

"What, has he grown up since he left the Keep? Anders is the biggest baby the Wardens have ever seen. He was only ever concerned with himself and that stupid cat the Commander gave him. Always had some silly comment, always needed to play the fool-"

"Velanna." Lyla spoke only the one word, but the former Keeper immediately stopped talking. The tone had been a warning, and now she focused more on the shemlen woman she had been commenting to. Hawke looked like she was about to rip her head off, there was that much anger seething under the surface. Her fingers twitched, and she had moved them to her waist, nearer the hilts of her weapons. Velanna had been so busy talking, that she would not have had the chance to defend herself if the need arose. The stack of papers was suddenly thrust into her arms. "Go start working. I'll be up in a moment." With a nod, the other Warden retreated, and Lyla sighed. "Sorry about that."

"You gave Anders Ser Pounce-a-Lot?" She nodded, leaning back against the wall, arms folded across her chest.

"Yes. He always kept to himself when not on missions, but when we found this half-starved kitten in the Keep, he practically fell all over it. It was the most honest emotion I'd ever seen out of him, except when he was healing in the infirmary. So I told him he could keep it, and Ser Pounce came with us pretty much everywhere."

"He does have cats on the brain quite a bit," Varric brought up. "It's a wonder he doesn't bring strays home to the estate, Hawke."

"He would if he could find any," she replied with a wry grin. Lyla was watching her, and she felt a little uneasy. "What?"

"You love him," the Dalish said softly, like she'd had a revelation. "I can hear it in your voice, and how you looked ready to kill my companion when she insulted him." Anora blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, he's changed. I've never seen Anders back down from anything since I met him, and his mission is to free the mages from the Circle." Lyla tilted her head, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh? He used to have that discussion with a Spirit we picked up in our travels. Justice was always trying to get Anders to agree that he needed to help other mages; that they were just as deserving of freedom as he was. I wonder if he finally saw it that way?"

"More than you know," Anora whispered. Lyla's ears twitched slightly, but she gave no other indication that she'd heard the comment.

"Let's go help Velanna translate, shall we? Or, I can. You can go back to caring for Anders. I'm sure he missed you, even if he's still asleep."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we can help him. Varric, Isabella, if you two want to head off and rest, I understand."

"I'll check back later, Hawke," the Dwarf said as he waved and left.

"I'm staying at the Hanged Man if you need to work out some… Tension later," Isabella said to Lyla with a wink.

"I'll hold you to that," she shot back with a grin. The pirate left them standing alone, and the Dalish woman put her arm around the human. "It'll all be fine, I promise."

"I can't lose him," Anora said, shoulders shaking slightly.

"You won't. Anders wouldn't dare die on you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because then he'd have to answer to two strong women. I know he fears me, and I can't imagine he has any less respect for someone who loves him."

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Anora had fallen asleep holding Anders' hand, when she was shaken awake. "Hawke!" Merrill's voice instantly brought her around, and she was standing before her mind even knew why.<p>

"What, what is it?" The Dalish girl was standing in front of her, eyes wide and hands up like she expected to be attacked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Lyla thinks she's found something." The tone in her voice wasn't happy though, and Anora became nervous. A quick glance at the unconscious mage showed that he remained that way, but the glow from the mark had faded a little more. At this point, she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"I'll talk to her." Anora headed for the study, where the Warden and Velanna were perched on ladders, books and papers scattered everywhere. They both looked up when Anora and Merrill entered the room, and the former Keeper shook her head.

"It's not good," she said, going back to reading.

"What's not good? What's going on?"

"There's a way to reverse what's happening to Anders," Lyla told her, standing up and stretching. "But there's a few things that are required."

"I'll get whatever you need, I promise." Anora's chest felt tight as she allowed herself to hope that this ordeal was almost over. Lyla frowned and pointed to a section of Hadrianna's notes, where there were a few symbols scattered about.

"Blood is always the key," she began reading, again feeling like she was taking a page from Avernus' books instead. "Only blood that contains more power can overcome the spell. Mage blood can overcome non-mage, a true magister's blood can dominate a non-blood mage, and an abomination's blood seems to be the limit to this power structure. To this end, I will use only my blood, as I doubt any abomination will feel the inclination to save a slave. However, if the subject is to be freed, it must be done before the brand fully integrates itself to them. Once it has stopped glowing, there is nothing that can be done." Anora shook her head, fear stabbing straight into her mind: The mark! They probably didn't have much time left before it stopped glowing.

"What does that all mean, and can we save him?" she asked, keeping a hard edge to her voice. Lyla smiled, already liking this woman's determination.

"It means that we just need to give him blood that's more powerful than his own."

"But… Anders is a mage and a Grey Warden."

"So am I," Velanna shot back, looking up again.

"And I've been… Magically enhanced, I'll say," Lyla admitted hesitantly. Merrill tilted her head, but the Warden held up a hand. "The reversal process isn't so much reversing, as a transfer of sorts. Once there's something near enough to absorb the spell, the brand needs to be…" She hesitated, not sure how to explain the next part.

"It needs to be what? Just tell me, I don't care what it entails."

"The brand needs to be interrupted," Merrill offered, biting her lip. "That's where the spell is concentrated, and it needs to have an opening to find a new "host" as it were."

"Interrupted?"

"By the Creators!" Velanna shouted, throwing the book to the floor. "We have to stab him and draw the spell out so it can latch onto something else." Anora paled, and her hands clenched tightly for a moment.

"Stab… That might kill him! Anders is our only healer."

"I can heal," Velanna told her, calming down a bit. "I am versed in all the lore of a Dalish Keeper. I'll make sure he doesn't die." She nodded at Anora, who choked back her tears. If this was the only way to save him, she'd allow it.

"But, what is going to absorb the spell then? Not one of us?"

"No!" Merrill said with a short laugh. "Lyla told me that the Eluvian would be able to take in the power, since it held the darkspawn corruption. After that, I'll just cleanse it with my magick, and everything will be fine again." Anora locked eyes with Lyla, who merely put a finger to her lips.

"The blood needs to be mixed with lyrium, and he needs to drink it. That will charge his system to fight back against the spell while we draw it out."

"Blood and lyrium? Sounds pleasant," Anora said, gagging a bit.

"Trust me, he's had worse," Lyla replied, as she and Velanna shuddered at the memory of the Joining. Nothing would ever feel as awful as that ritual. "But we need to get him back to Merrill's house. It'll be far easier to carry an unconscious human through the streets than a huge mirror."

"And we could break the Eluvian if we weren't careful," Merrill said, shaking her head at the thought of all her hard work ending up as broken shards in the streets.

"What a shame that would be," Velanna quipped, reaching for another book. Anora sighed, knowing this was their only option.

"Let's get this over with." Lyla nodded grimly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Creators guide us."

"Maker help us," Anora added.


	4. Slave No More

Chapter 4: Slave No More

Dawn was approaching, as the last of the preparations were being taken care of in Merrill's home. Anora sat at the table in the main room, watching the three Dalish women move around the bedroom. Lyla had stared at the mirror in horror when she'd first walked in, but had calmed down after Merrill just held her. Fenris was across from her, drumming his fingers on the wood, and Varric sat in the corner, polishing Bianca. "Why are we here?" the Elf wondered, casting a quick glance into the other room.

"In case something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong, Hawke," Varric predicted. "In a little while, Blondie will come to, and we can all beat him senseless for this little episode." Anora nodded, taking one of her blades out and beginning to balance it on her fingers. It helped relax her a bit, and she didn't even see Lyla standing next to her until the Dalish woman grabbed the dagger from her and handed it back, hilt first.

"We're almost ready. Did you want to be in there wh-"

"Yes," Anora interrupted, standing up. "I need to be there with him."

"Varric will remain out here, just in case. Fenris, if you could guard the door?"

"What exactly will I be guarding it from?" She locked eyes with him.

"Something we wouldn't want escaping."

"Very well. I just need some air for a moment." He left the house, staying right outside the window, swearing softly in Tevinter.

"I'll join him. Make sure Elf actually comes back," the Dwarf told them, taking Bianca out into the receding darkness. When they were gone, Lyla took Anora's hand, pulling her into the bedroom.

"There's something I need you to know before we begin," she said, and the human immediately got a bad feeling.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe not, but I wanted you to be prepared. This spell that was put on Anders was supposed to be able to control abominations." Anora blinked a few times, not sure she'd heard correctly.

"What?" The shock was clear in her voice, and Lyla continued:

"I translated as best I could, and if this bitch wasn't already dead, I'd be hunting her. She wanted to create a "more perfect" merge when a demon took over a body, so she came up with this spell. An abomination subjected to it would find that the demon part would not be able to assert much control without being hurt by the brand. Also, if the host had been a mage, their use of magick would be severely restricted, if not outright cut off. As the mark took hold of the body, both demon and host would become more and more merged, but less and less like themselves. At the end, they would be little more than a puppet, just doing their master's bidding. Also, the mark allowed a demon to more easily possess a host, even if they weren't willing." Anora flashed back to the demons being summoned right after Anders had been affected. If not for Justice, he might have-

"That bitch!" She punched the wall, startling the two mages at the foot of the bed.

"Hawke! Don't hurt yourself!" Merrill warned, mixing a lyrium potion. Velanna was busy working on the blood that she and Lyla had already bled into a cup. Anora sighed heavily and sat down next to Anders' still form.

"I can't believe I'm actually okay with you using blood magick on him."

"It's a necessary evil," Lyla told her. "Just don't tell him what happened. I know Anders despises blood mages, unless that changed too?"

"No, he hates us," Merrill quipped as she rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't want to see you end up possessed," Anora argued gently.

"That makes two of us."

"Mahariel, I know what I'm doing!"

"I never said you didn't, lethallan. I just don't want to see you become an abomination. I assume that isn't something you look forward to, either?"

"No. I'm just tired of everyone assuming I'm wrong."

"We're not assuming," Velanna pointed out. "You are wrong."

"Enough," Lyla warned, putting a hand on both their shoulders. Fenris appeared at the door, and she sighed. "Let's begin." Anora moved Anders so that he was cradled in her lap, her arms around his bare chest. Velanna and Merrill were speaking in Elvish, and it sounded like a prayer. The blood and lyrium were mixed in the cup, and then that mixture was very carefully tipped down Anders' throat. He coughed, but remained unconscious. Lyla breathed a silent prayer of her own to Andruil, drawing the dagger at her waist. The blade gleamed in the light, but it was not made of any metal. Merrill's eyes widened when she realized that it was made from a piece of the Eluvian. "Forgive me," Lyla said, looking at the mage she had saved years ago from the Templars. She brought the blade to his skin, slicing deep into the mark and seeing blue-black blood bubble up. Fenris swore again, and Anora's grip tightened around Anders as he suddenly started thrashing. He screamed as well, and the tainted blood began rising from him. Lyla flicked the blade towards the rest of the mirror, and the dark drops splattered on its smooth surface. It began to ripple, like the surface was water instead of glass. The mark on Anders began glowing brighter, and Lyla met Velanna's gaze as she stabbed downward into its center and left the weapon there for a moment. He stiffened, hands twisting in the sheets, and face contorting in pain. Anora pressed her mouth to his ear, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare die on me, you foolish man. Come back, please. I need you." Lyla pulled the dagger out of him, and the blood rose in an arc towards the mirror, as if getting pulled into it. Velanna immediately started healing the wounds as more and more blood was pulled across the room. The Eluvian turned a deep red as the blood covered the surface, pulsing like a living being every now and then. Suddenly, Anders' eyes snapped open, but it was the blue glow of Justice. He started to sit up, but the woman holding him pulled back with all her strength. Merrill screamed and shrank against the wall, and Fenris had one hand on his sword. "**No**!" Anora commanded, glaring at him. "Let him regain control."

"He has no control," the warrior retorted. "That Spirit always wins."

"He has to do this, Fenris. Justice can't have him. I won't **let** him." Lyla tilted her head, staring at the fight happening on the bed. Anders' body was still trying to move, but Hawke was using everything she had to keep him down.

"Unhand me, woman!" the Spirit shouted.

"Never! Please, love, don't lose yourself now. Not when you're about to beat this." The veins began appearing though, and she knew he was losing the fight. "Damnit Anders, come back!" She buried her head in his chest, sobbing, as Justice continued to struggle against her. Leaving Velanna to heal the body, Lyla grabbed an arm to get his attention. The glowing eyes stared back at her, but she did not flinch. She felt the energy swirl around him, but still didn't back down.

"Release me," he commanded in that deep, resonating voice, and she smirked.

"Just who do you think you're talking to, you damned Fade Spirit? I am your Commander, unless you have forgotten? **I** give the orders around here. Now stand down!" He blinked, as if truly seeing her for the first time.

"Commander?" His voice still resonated, but it was softer now. She nodded, motioning to the human clinging desperately to him.

"If anything is left of the Spirit who served with us, give her back our healer. This isn't like you, Justice. You stood for so much more than your name implied. Cease this struggle, and work with him, not against him. This is still his life, and he has people who care about him." He focused his gaze on Anora, who still had her head pressed against him, and felt the tears as they fell from her cheeks to his skin. Anders stirred in response to them, his concern and feelings for her washing over Justice in a wave that brought the world into better focus.

"He loves her," he whispered, looking back up.

"Yes," Lyla agreed with a nod. "Don't let the anger consume you, my friend. You once said you hoped to never know that feeling. Remember that you are Justice, not mindless rage. Do not become the very thing you used to fight against." His head bowed, Justice closed his eyes, and the glow began fading.

"Forgive me, Commander." Anders then opened his eyes as the glow ceased. Fear was shining brightly in them as he stared at her.

"Commander?" he asked hesitantly.

"Stupid shemlen," she replied, releasing his arm. Anora's head flew up, and she met his eyes and smiled. He lay there, still in shock. Velanna finished healing him, and Merrill was uncurling herself from the corner. Lyla turned her attention to the Eluvian, seeing the dark-red surface still swirling.

"I'll cleanse it in just a moment," Merrill told her, standing up.

"No need." Lyla took up a fresh grip on the mirror-shard dagger, eyes narrowing. With more speed than anyone realized she had, the rogue thrust the blade into the mirror, which cracked and splintered even as the surface shimmered. A form appeared in the gore, a broad figure with beady eyes scattered across its face, spikes covering its massive bruise-colored body, and razor-sharp teeth in its wide mouth.

"Elgar'nan!" Velanna shouted, diving past the mirror towards the door. She hid behind Fenris, whose blade was now drawn.

"This is what we can't let loose?" he surmised.

"That's a good bet," she whispered, hands on his shoulders as she readied a defensive spell just in case. Anora was shaking as she stared at the demon, and Anders was holding her as best he could, eyes wide. Both were afraid to move, lest they attract its attention. The demon's image scanned the room, its gaze coming to rest on the dark-haired Elf, and a slow smile showed off its teeth even more.

"So nice to see you again, little Merrill." The demon's voice held power so strong it grated on everyone's nerves like metal on metal. Lyla felt like her blood was on fire, and it oozed from a cut on her hand on instinct, covering the limb in a thin layer. She stared at the Pride Demon, a twisted expression of hate and fear on her face.

"You will never have her!"

"No, stop!" But Merrill's pleas fell on deaf ears as the Hero of Ferelden punched the Eluvian with her blood-covered hand, and it shattered, spraying the room with tiny shards. The demon cried out as its image vanished. Anora shielded Anders from the glass as best she could, and Velanna quickly called a magical barrier to protect her and Fenris from stray pieces. Lyla stared at the blood-covered shards, looking down at the dagger still in her other hand. Half of the blade had broken off, but she saw something coalesce in the shadows of the remaining half. Tamlen's face appeared there, looking like he had when he'd attacked her camp. She quickly smashed the blade to the floor with an angry shout, and the image shattered as well.

_'Ma __serannas, lethallan__,'_ the words echoed in her mind, and she bit back tears.

"Dareth shiral," she whispered back as Merrill stood staring at her. She gathered the girl into her arms, trying not to shake. "I'm sorry, Merrill. I did it to protect you."

"Lyla…I would have-"

"You would **not** have been fine! I had no choice but to throw my life away. I won't see you do it when you have the choice." Silence descended on the room, and finally, Anders spoke:

"Would someone please tell me just what in the Maker's name is going on here?" Anora was still holding him tightly, rocking back and forth, her eyes closed. Fenris whispered something to Velanna, who nodded.

"Answers will come later," the blonde Elf said, quickly weaving a sleeping spell over the two humans. When they were out, she turned to Lyla. "Commander?"

"I'm all right. Merrill?" The girl in her arms sighed, but didn't pull away.

"I'll be all right. I think." Lyla kissed the top of her head, nodding.

"Of course you will be. You're our First, after all."

"Lyla-"

"You're our First," the rogue repeated. "It's time you started acting like it." Varric poked his head around the corner, chuckling softly.

"Well, now that the excitement's over, who's going to carry the two sleeping beauties back to Hawke's estate?"

"I'll take her," Fenris offered, putting his weapon away. "If the two Grey Wardens can take the mage?"

"Why do I always get stuck with helping Anders?" Velanna asked, rolling her eyes. Lyla snickered, letting go of Merrill.

"At least he's unconscious again."

"Thank the Creators," was the reply as the three Elves picked up the sleeping humans and began the trek to Hightown, Varric leading the way. Merrill followed, casting a glance at the shattered Eluvian.

"I hate it when they're right," she whispered, jogging to catch up to the group.

* * *

><p>Anders opened his eyes, blinking a few time. Where was he? A bed; that much he could tell from the softness and warmth. Turning his head to the right, he couldn't help but smile. Anora was curled up next to him, still asleep. Her arm was on top of his, and he carefully propped himself up to get a better view of her. With her hair spilled across the pillow, he could clearly see the red highlights against the more abundant brown locks, and he ran his fingers gently through them, trying to take his mind off how tired and sore his body was. Everything from the past few days was a blur, and he was still trying to make sense of last night. Had it all been a dream? It hadn't been a very good dream, except for the part where that blasted mirror had been smashed. That, and Anora holding him. He grinned, fingers now lightly caressing her cheek. "Maker, you're a beautiful sight," he whispered.<p>

"Feeling better?" the voice smashed into his thoughts, and Anders whipped his head around to see who had spoken. He recognized the voice, and fear momentarily took hold of him as he confirmed his suspicion. Lyla Mahariel, his Commander, was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, smiling like she had just been crowned Queen of the Dales. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Commander? Me, startled? No! I always expect people from my past to just show up at my bedside." His sarcastic tone forced a smile to her face, and she sighed and started snickering, crossing one leg over the other.

"Still haven't changed much, have you, shem?"

"I thought we'd gotten past the "random insults stage" of our friendship?" He frowned a bit, and she shook her head, still smiling.

"Well, when you go and do something as dumb as you did, I get to insult you a little, don't you agree?" He looked confused, and the smile was wiped from her face faster than he thought possible. "You and Justice are now one?"

"Andraste's knickers, that really did happen, didn't it?" He blushed and looked down, fussing with the sheets.

"What, me coming face-to-face with a Spirit I thought had gone back to the Fade long ago? Yes, that did happen." She folded her arms and stared at him, and he sat up slowly, trying not to wake Anora.

"I suppose you want an explanation?"

"No Anders, I want to sit here and just guess at how this happened."

"Oh well, in that case, I'll tell you when you're getting warmer." He grinned, the smile going all the way to his eyes. This was the mage she remembered, thank the Creators. She'd been afraid the spell had done damage to both him and Justice.

"Anders, you are remarkably flippant for someone who could have died last night," Anora pointed out, looking at him with one eye open. He shrugged, blushing again, and she sat up. "Why **are** you so happy, anyway?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not dead," he began, ticking off the points on his fingers. "That usually puts me in a good mood. Second, I woke up next to the most beautiful woman in Thedas." She lightly punched his arm, and he snickered. "And third, my Warden Commander is here, and she hasn't killed me, or yelled at me… Yet." Lyla raised an eyebrow at him when both he and Anora looked over at her. "So I'd say so far, it's a good day."

"You might regret that later," the Elf informed him with a smirk. "It seems you've grown a bit undisciplined since you left Amaranthine. We're going to spar later, to see just what you've picked up in the Free Marches." Anders' face fell, and he dropped back onto the bed with a groan, covering his face with a pillow.

"But Commander-"

"I also challenged that Elf with the lyrium markings," she interrupted. The pillow was moved away, and he had a smirk now.

"**That** would be worth the beating to see." Anora turned a concerned look to the Dalish, but she shook her head.

"I won't hurt him too badly," she promised. "But I used to spar with all my subordinates at Vigil's Keep. It kept us in good shape, and was a great way to try out new battle tactics before getting into the real thing. Now get dressed, the two of you. We're meeting at Fenris' house in an hour." Lyla walked out of the room, and both Anora and Anders looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was your leader?" she asked, swinging her legs over the bed. Both of them were still dressed from last night, but someone had taken off her armor before tucking in the blankets. The light cotton shirt and pants she wore were exchanged for another set, and she starting suiting herself up. Anders looked around for his shirt and cloak, seeing them hanging on the back of the chair Lyla had been sitting in. However, when he put them on, he realized something very important.

"There's a hole in my shirt," he said, looking at her. "Why is there a hole?"

"That would be from Fenris trying to make a point," she replied, coming over. She placed her hand on the exposed skin, and he shivered slightly, realizing the hole was where the bruise had been. "The mark is gone. Just a small scar now."

"Wait, a scar?" He bent his head, but couldn't see clearly. Anora snickered, poking him. "Great, there goes my handsome physique."

"Velanna had to heal you quickly, so I guess she wasn't being too picky with your appearance. Besides, scars make you seem dangerous." Anders' eyes widened.

"Velanna? She's here with the Commander? By the flames, this day just went from bad to worse!"

"I take it you two have some history?"

"Remember how I said that all Dalish women are crazy? I was referring to Velanna and the Commander. Merrill's just the icing on the cake." Anora laughed again, turning away, but he caught her arm, and she met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, the serious look he usually wore back on his face. "I should have told you what was happening to me."

"Yes, you should have. Andraste's ass, Anders, you could have died!" She pressed herself against him, laying her head on his chest and hearing his heartbeat. His arms wrapped around her, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I didn't want to worry you. Everyone is always coming to you with their problems, and I didn't want you to worry about me any more than you already do. But the worse things got, the more adament I was that you not find out. Maker, I even asked Merrill for advice, I was that desperate. Even she told me to tell you… And I was going to, but then you were coming back from seeing Fenris…" He trailed off, and she pulled back a bit, looking up at him. Anders didn't seem mad, but more like he was upset at himself. "I didn't trust you enough, and I thought he had told you what was wrong with me. Even if he had, it was the right thing to do. Keeping it from you only made it worse."

"Anders, it's all right now," she assured him, resting her hand on his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm, bringing his own hand up to hold it.

"It might not have been. How did you get rid of the spell?"

"Lyla and Velanna translated notes we had found, and then they… They took charge of everything. You owe them your life, and I owe them as well."

"Seeing as how I saved their lives back in Amaranthine more times than I care to count, I'd say that almost makes us even. With a little more in my favor, of course." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes. "I know, you're trying to be serious, and I'm not."

"I've never seen you this… Laid back. Not that I mind, but what brought this on?" He shrugged, his hands resting on her hips.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you the fourth reason I'm happy. Since I owe you for worrying you half to death." Anora looked up at him, smiling, her hands on his arms.

"Don't keep me in suspense, love. What is it?" Instead of speaking, Anders closed his eyes, and he began to glow softly. Anora's smile immediately faded, and she started to pull away, but he kept a firm hold on her waist.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, still sounding like himself. She took a deep breath, willing her body to stop shaking.

"With all my heart," she whispered, not fully trusting her voice. The glow intensified slightly, but she saw no blue veins, felt no change in his stance, or anything that normally signalled that Justice had taken over. Anders opened his eyes, and she gasped. They were blue, but not glowing. At least, not like they normally did. Instead of being a warm light-brown, they were a blue so bright, so intense, she felt like she was staring into the heart of a sapphire.

"I'm not sure what happened, but we've become… Better at sharing." His voice had a slight resonance to it, but not enough for someone who didn't know him to think something was amiss. Anora stood stunned, mouth hanging slightly open.

"So, both of you are fully aware now?" He nodded, tilting his head a bit, like he was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Emotions are odd things. This will still take some getting used to, but for the first time, we are both of the same mindset."

"How so?" He tilted her chin up, eyes roaming her face as he smiled.

"We both wish to have you at our side." Their lips met, and there was a small jolt to her system, which grew into a tingle that traveled up her spine. Her eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, and when they broke apart, Anders' eyes were back to normal.

"I… What was that?" she asked softly, touching her lips. They still tingled a bit, and it felt like she was floating.

"Magick?" he offered with a shrug. She punched him lightly in the arm, and he winced out of habit. "We had a long talk in the Fade about what's happened to us in the past. Seeing the Commander got him thinking about all that we'd been through, even as separate entities. Oddly enough, he told me that feeling my body get sick made him feel guilty. He hadn't ever felt that way, in all the times he's manifested or inisisted I do something. Maybe it was a side-effect to the spell."

"Actually, that was the point of the spell," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sure Lyla will let you read the notes, but the point of the spell you were hit with was to make a better merge between a human and a demon. It was supposed to eventually strip them both of their personalities, and leave only the power behind." Anders shuddered for a moment, swallowing nervously.

"A Tranquil's mind with an abomination's power. Now **there** is a frightening thought." Anora tapped his forehead, grinning.

"I prefer you brand-free, thank you. Maybe with Justice a little more… Normal, you can steer clear of the Knight Commander longer."

"She still needs to go, Anora," he argued gently.

"You're preaching to the choir," she replied, holding her hands up. "But we'll have some more time to figure out how to go about it, instead of Vengeance pushing you into confrontations all the time." He nodded, feeling the Spirit's reluctant acceptance of the idea. True, he still prefferred action over none, but as long as decent progress was made to free the mages, he could be mildly content with small victories, for now anyway. "Lyla's going to be waiting, so we should hurry up."

"Before we leave, I need to request a stop at both the pantry and kitchen," he told her, patting his stomach. "Maker, I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"You haven't," she told him, pausing at the door. He sighed and shrugged, following close behind her.

"Well, that explains it, then. I just hope Bodahn made enough food for you too."

* * *

><p>The others were all waiting by the time the two of them arrived at the rundown mansion. Anders was carrying a basket of food, happily munching away on a piece of bread. Bodahn had even gotten him a spare shirt while his other got repaired. Merrill met them at the door, looking slightly sad, but with a smile on her face. "Hawke, Anders, thank the Creators you're all right."<p>

"How are you holding up?" Anora asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"All right, I suppose. Lyla and I had a long talk about everything that's happened since she left the clan, and I… I promised her that I would give up blood magick."

"Maker be praised!" Anders said with relief. "I knew the Commander would talk some sense into you." Merrill frowned and turned away, but he tapped her back, and she looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I want to thank you," he told her, smiling softly. "You helped save my life, and tried to get me to see reason before that. I'm glad you came to Kirkwall, Merrill, even if things didn't go they way you'd hoped."

"I… Thank you, Anders. That means a lot," she replied, smiling back. "Come on, Mahariel doesn't like to be kept waiting." The trio headed for the main hall, where everyone else was gathered, including Aveline.

"About time you two showed up," the Guard Captain quipped. "I was beginning to think you were going to spend the whole day in bed."

"That's still an option after this," Anders shot back as Anora smacked his arm. Aveline came up to him, extending her hand, and he blinked at her.

"Usually when someone offers you their hand, you take it, Anders. Were you raised in a barn?"

"Kind of," he replied, shaking her hand.

"It's good to see you up and about. Varric told me what's been happening the last few days. I'm sorry I've been unavailable, Hawke."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Aveline," Anora assured her. "You have other duties to attend to, other people who need you."

"Random guardsman who need a good saucing," Isabella said with a wink.

"I thought that was your job, Isabella?" Lyla teased, looking over her weapons: A dagger and shortsword. Anders recognized both of them as the ones she'd had when she'd come to Amaranthine. He knew they'd been an "heirloom" from the previous Commander of the Grey, Duncan. Lyla treasured both weapons, and was deadly and precise with them. Velanna was sitting next to her, looking over her staff, which she had owned when she was still with her clan. His own hand reached back to touch his weapon, smiling slightly. It had been a gift when he'd joined the Wardens, and he couldn't bring himself to give it up. To have three Wardens in one place brought back good memories, for both him and Justice. Would he have stayed, if things had turned out different? If they hadn't made him get rid of Ser-Pounce-A-Lot, or the Commander hadn't returned to her love, or if that Templar had never been assigned to him… Anders leaned against the wall, pressing one hand to his forehead as the memories started to surface. Anora was suddenly beside him, her hand caressing his face, concern in her eyes.

"I'm all right," he assured her. "Just thinking about the past."

"Just making sure," she told him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Now that everyone has gathered, shall we get this test of battle prowess started?" Fenris wondered, descending the stairs from his room. Everyone nodded, and Varric sat on the stairs, Bianca at his side. Merrill took a seat beneath him, and everyone else stood against the wall, looking at each other for a moment.

"So, is this a free-for-all?" Isabella asked after a moment.

"No, but I don't see anyone eager to challenge me," Lyla replied with a shrug. A moment later, there was a greatsword leveled at her, and Fenris' markings pulsed.

"Then I shall be your opponent." Lyla raised an eyebrow, bringing her weapons up to a ready position.

"Very well, but I do have one rule during a spar."

"And what might that be?"

"Magick is not to be used." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you take me for a damned mage? These markings do not grant me magick."

"Good to know. Aside from that, you can use any tricks at your disposal. I know I certainly intend to." She got into a half-crouch, and Fenris took up a fresh grip on his weapon. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he swung at her, and the battle was on. Lyla kept a reverse grip on her shortsword, the blade going back towards her elbow, while the dagger was facing her enemy. As the greatsword came down at her, she blocked with the sword, thrusting back and to the side. Fenris was momentarily thrown off-balance, and she managed to slice a thin line down his side. He glared at her, quickly moving away, keeping his weapon between them.

"You're fast," he stated.

"So are you." Pivoting slightly, he tried a side slice at her, which she was forced to meet with both blades. He pushed harder, and managed to catch her in the side as she backpedaled. A smirk curled his lip as he saw the cut in her armor. He came at her again, the same angle, and she barely managed to avoid the blade this time. Lyla narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she tightened her grip on her sword. "My turn," she whispered, feeling her blood respond to the fight. Her legs immediately powered up, carrying her towards him, trying to press him. He blocked her thrust, turning her blade away and shifting down, forcing her back again. The markings on him pulsed, and Lyla skittered back, ending up in a defensive crouch with both weapons near the floor. Fenris again came at her, swinging heavily, attempting to knock the sword from her grip. She grinned, leaping up suddenly and coming down at him with the blades. He shifted tactics, blocking her easily, but she swung again, this time from both sides, leaving her front wide-open. He caught the shortsword, but not the dagger, and it trailed a thin line of blood across his forearm. He phased out before she did more damage, and brought the greatsword around quickly, catching her on the leg as she tried to jump out of the way. The smile was still on her face, and he saw she now held both blades out towards him. Realizing she meant to attack him head-on, Fenris quickly struck down, intent on forcing the longer weapon out of her grasp. Lyla met the attack, catching his blade with her dagger, and he smirked. However, she kept bending backwards with the power of his swing, and he figured out too late what she was doing. Her other arm came up over his own, and the shortsword jabbed him in the neck. He dropped his weapon, coughing, one hand going to his throat. He felt wetness there, and his fingers came away streaked with blood. Lyla stood in front of him, the smile not so much triumphant as it was… Final. She'd won, and they both knew it. She extended a hand towards him, but he stood on his own.

"Where did you learn to fight?" he demanded.

"You learn to improvise when you're a Warden. It's how you survive."

"The mage certainly doesn't fight like you."

"The mages don't need to fight like me. They have their own style. Speaking of that, Anders, get over here."

"Yes Commander," he said with a sigh, pushing away from the wall. She turned to face him, smiling slightly.

"You and me. It'll be like old times back at the Keep."

"Well, hopefully I'll do better this time," he replied with a grin.

"She'll have you on the floor in moments," Fenris predicted. Anders looked at the Elf, narrowing his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Lyla tapped his shoulder with the tip of her sword, and he saw it still had a bit of blood on it.

"No magick," she reminded him.

"Anything else goes?" He was grinning now, and Lyla wasn't quite sure why. Usually Anders hated sparring with anyone, even Velanna. Why didn't he seem nervous?

"Yes, anything else goes. Do you have a trick up your sleeve?" He shrugged, turning back to the others.

"Aveline, do you mind if I borrow your sword?"

"My sword?" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, and everyone else just stared at the mage.

"Please?"

"Do you even know how to hold one of those?" Velanna asked with a snort. Aveline unsheathed her weapon and handed it to Anders, who inspected the blade for a moment. He made a few swipes in the air with it, still grinning. Lyla watched him carefully as his eyes changed from their usual warm-brown to a deep blue. No one else was close enough to see, but Anora folded her arms and sighed.

"He's going to get hurt," Fenris said as he stood next to her.

"Maybe, but I think Anders may surprise all of us." Holding the sword out towards Lyla, Anders bowed for a moment, and she grinned.

"Ready?" she wondered, meeting his eyes.

"Ready, Commander," he replied, voice a bit deeper than before. She dove towards him, both blades coming down, but he dodged back and parried the longer of the two, staying out of reach of the dagger. Lyla followed up immediately, not giving him a chance to pause. Again, he deflected the shortsword and kept his body away from the other blade. She was beginning to get very frustrated, but Anders didn't look like he was toying with her. His face was very serious, and he never took his eyes off her or her weapons. She changed tactics, going high this time, and he blocked with his arm, catching the blade and letting it cut into him. However, he also brought the sword across, catching her high in the side and knocking her away. Lyla rolled, surprised by the power behind his swing. Her eyes narrowed, and she reversed her grip on the sword, using it again as a defensive weapon.

"How in the Maker's name did he do that?" Aveline asked the others.

"Better question: When did Blondie learn to fight with a sword?" Varric wondered, eyes wide. Neither of the combatants paid them any mind, focusing solely on each other. Lyla charged again, deflecting the sword with her own and bringing the dagger across his chest. Anders caught her arm though, and flipped backwards, sending both of them sprawling to the ground. He recovered first, but didn't attack, and she wasted no time in going again. However, this time she went low, coming inside his reach and stabbing him in the shoulder before he could react. Anders grimaced, eyes flashing for a moment as he wrenched away, the dagger still in him.

"I yield!" he said, dropping to one knee. She nodded, noting that his eyes were now back to normal. Anora ran over as he slowly pulled the blade out of his shoulder, sucking in a quick breath before healing the wound. Everyone else gathered around him, and Anora pulled him to his feet.

"That was impressive," Lyla said as he handed the dagger back to her.

"Thank you, Commander. You're still as strong as ever."

"Where did you learn sword form?" Aveline demanded, taking her weapon back.

"Yes, I'm curious as well," Fenris added.

"Just as a lady never kisses and tell, neither does a man reveal the secret of his combat prowess," Anders replied, holding up one finger and shaking it.

"I guess you got lucky," the Elf shot back. The mage simply shrugged.

"I guess so." Lyla shook her head and looked at the others.

"Who's next, then?" Aveline voluteered this time, as Anora and Anders headed back to sit on the stairs.

"That was Justice, wasn't it?" she whispered.

"What gave it away? The sword holding, or the letting myself get stuck with a blade part?" She touched his shoulder, noting that the skin was untouched. "She never said I couldn't use magick after the fight," he noted. "But bloody Andraste, that hurt!"

"Now you know how we feel after a fight," she teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That's why we need you with us, Anders."

"To patch you up?"

"And to add some Ferelden charm to the mix." She leaned against him, watching the fight with only half-interest. "Promise me that you will never lie to me if you're hurt again." He put his arm around her, tilting her chin up to face him.

"I promise. If I get hurt, you'll be the first to know. Probably because I'll be screaming like a little girl."

"As long as I know, you can scream all you want."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, but Lyla and Velanna were making their way towards the city gate, most of the group with them. Merrill had packed her bags, and would be traveling with the Wardens until they reached the clan. "We're going to miss you, Daisy."<p>

"I know, Varric. But Mahariel's right… I'm the First, and I need to return to my people and start really understanding what that means. I don't know how long we'll stay near the city, but I hope you'll all visit one last time?"

"Of course, Merrill," Anora told her, giving the Dalish a quick hug. "You're our friend, and we will miss you."

"Be safe," Anders told her, attempting to shake her hand. Merrill instead hugged him, and he returned to geture after a moment's surprise.

"Be good to Hawke," she whispered.

"I will be," he promised as she pulled away.

"Be safe, Kitten," Isabella said, patting her head.

"And stay away from demons," Fenris added, shaking her hand.

"I will. I don't want to pull the Hero Warden from her duties again."

"Merrill, you didn't pull me away from anything," Lyla argued gently. I came looking for the mirror. I just happened to be able to help you in the process."

"Where will you go now, Commander?" Anders asked her.

"Back to Orlais. There's a certain bard who should be expecting me."

"Say hi to Lelianna for me?"

"Of course, Isabella. I doubt she's forgotten you after that night."

"I'm going back to the Keep," Velanna told them. "Someone needs to keep the others from killing themselves."

"Say hello to them for me, please?"

"You should tell them yourself, shem… But I will." Lyla walked up to Anora, glancing at Anders before whispering to her:

"Keep him close at all times. Never lose sight of those you love. I did once, and it cost me more than I care to admit. You're very lucky."

"Thank you. I will," the human promised as they shook hands.

"Anders."

"Yes Commander?"

"You ever pull a stunt like you and Justice did and not tell me, the archdemon will seem like a pleasant thing when I'm done with both of you."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, swallowing nervously.

"And do me a favor: Hang on to Hawke. Don't ever take her for granted, or one day you might wake up to find her not there." He nodded, and she hugged him for a moment before turning away and walking off. The group watched the three Dalish go, and Merrill looked back and waved at them all. When they'd disappeared from view, everyone went their separate ways for the evening. Anders pulled Anora towards the docks, and she followed, curious. They walked to a deserted pier, and he sat down at the edge, opening his arms until she sat down as well, and he embraced her. The moon's glow reflected off the water, and the scene would have been perfect but for the Gallows blocking most of the view.

"Do you come here often?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Sometimes. It help me think." Anora turned in his arms, frowning.

"Looking at the symbol of mage oppression in Kirkwall helps you think?" He chuckled and shrugged, pulling her closer.

"I never said they were **good** thoughts." He sighed, leaning his head on hers. "Anora, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

"If this merge is truly going to work, Justice needs to understand what it means to be human, not just his own desires."

"What do you need me to do?" He turned her towards him, and she saw his eyes were blue. His arms dropped to her shoulders as he bent his head towards her.

"Teach us what love truly is. Make us understand that there is more to life than just freeing the mages."

"You still want to help them, though, right?"

"Of course. But once that is done, what else is there?" She brought her hands up to cup his face, meeting his gaze and smiling.

"There is so much more," she told him, smiling. "And I promise to show you. Everything we do, it will be together. When the mages are free, then I will show you what else life has in store." She kissed him, feeling the jolt to her system again, but it quickly faded. His eyes were back to normal, and he was smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm never letting you go." They sat under the sky for a while longer, then headed back to the estate, hand in hand.


End file.
